Clue
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: It has been a year since Garmadon has become good again and Ninjago City is celebrating it's year of peace. The Mayor invited the Ninja to a private party in his mansion which was going great. Until the murder of the Mayor, Cook, and many more. It is up to our Ninja, Ashley, and the Mayor's associates to catch the murderer before it's off with Garmadon's head.
1. Chapter 1

**New story? New season? ENJOY! BTW I drew the cover and I'm pretty pleased with how Kai came out!**

******HELPFUL THING: If YOU want to take part in solving the case you may BUT the names of the rooms will be revealed in the NEXT chapter. I have my reasons for doing that.**

* * *

Today was an important day for all of Ninjago. People were in the streets yelling and cheering. Kids were running around and singing. The Mayor was ready for important guests to come to his mansion in order to celebrate this occasion.

You may ask what is the occasion? Was the Stone Army obliterated after all the damage they had caused? Was every evil in Ninjago vanquished? Did Kai loose those 800lbs that he dragged everywhere? The Last one did happen but no.

It was the celebration of Garmadon becoming a pure man. A man without evil in his veins. A man with no intentions to remake Ninjago into his own image.

It has been a year since Ninjago has been bathed in peace. All of Ninjago City has grown to trust and respect Garmadon without any threats but with the love in their hearts.

This day will always be special to everyone who lived in Ninjago. Everything was fine until...the murder.

* * *

Cole knocked on the huge gold and sliver double-doors in order to enter the Mayor's mansion. Behind Cole was the rest of the Ninja team which preserved during the climactic time. A woman in a black and white maid dress answered and introduced herself.

"My name is Amelia, the Mayor's maid. You may enter but take off your shoes. The floor's of this place are covered in carpet. Well half is carpet and the other half is hard-wood flooring. I'm sorry for the mix up!" She said nervously.

"It's ok" Cole replied humbly, "It must be pretty hard to serve the Mayor of Ninjago city!"

"HA! You have no idea." She said in a serious tone.

Amelia lead the Team through long corridors and led them into the living room which was one the 2nd floor. The Mayor walked in just in time and was able to shake hands with everyone before they sat down.

When everyone was settled the Mayor stood up, "As you know that I, Mayor Daniel Vaca Cornelius, invited all of you to celebrate the return of Garmadon's good heart and soul. I have invited you all so we can have a private party with four floors all to ourselves!"

Amelia brought in a bottle of wine and poured it into 13 cups as a refreshment. One for each of our guest.

"CHEERS!" Mayor Cornelius yelled.

"CHEERS!" Everyone else yelled in unison.

That's when it happened.

The lights flickered on and off. Then died.

There was a scream. A high-pitched one to be exact.

The lights came back on.

Everyone was speechless.

The party gathered around Mayor Cornelius' body. It was on the floor covered in blood. Glass was covering his body and the floor.

Someone had murdered Ninjago's Mayor.

* * *

Caroline bent down and picked up a piece of shattered glass on the floor examining it while everyone else tried their best not to freak out. The doors and windows were locked so no one would be able to break in nor interrupt the party that was specially and specifically planned for Garmadon.

Caroline stood up after 5 minutes with the piece of glass still in her hand, "It is obvious that someone took the wine bottle while the lights were out and slammed this bottle right into his head. This was NO accident. Especially that this happened at this moment."

"But who could have done it?" Jay asked.

"It HAS to be one of us." Caroline pointed to the party, "As the Ninja of Darkness I would have enough sense to warn everybody if danger was coming. No windows were broken and none of the doors have been damaged from anything! One of you HAD to kill the mayor. So if you did it you might as well cough it up."

Everyone started to look at each other and yelled, "I'M INNOCENT! IT WASN'T ME!"

Caroline facepalmed and took a seat. She watched as everyone started bickering at one another and started to fist-fight. That's when an idea appeared to her.

* * *

A woman with brown hair, eyes, and skin walked in with a multi-colored shirt, copper jeans, and golden high heels. She walked into the living room and looked at the Ninja fighting with a maid and each other.

"SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" She yelled.

Everyone sat down quietly and waited for the woman to talk again.

"Now look you idiots. As Ninjago's Ninja, maid, and retired Dark Lord. Oh and that slutty Mom of Lloyd's, you people should be trying to gather clues, stick together, and work this out. The only thing I see still here is a dead body covered in glass! Did anyone examine the body for clues?"

Kai mumbled, "Caroline did."

"WHAT?"

"CAROLINE DID!"

"Hey hey, no need to yell. Keep on yelling watch when you get slapped across the face and you'll go screaming to the Dentist. Now, you may be wondering how I know about the Mayor's murder..."

"You did it!" Cole yelled.

"WRONG YOU FOOL!" The woman said while smacking Cole across the face.

"Caroline told me about it and since I'm good at solving problems, I will help you people find the murderer!"

Nya cheered at the good news. "Thanks...um...What's your name?"

The lady facepalmed and laugh. "Sorry about that! My name is Ashley! All you need to know is that my last name ends with Saint. I don't need any stalkers following me and all of that!"

"Sensei I think she's talking to you." Jay whispered.

"Why would I stalk the young lady? She seems nice, independent, and pretty."

Ashley scoffed, "Flattery will get you no where especially at your age Sensei Wu. Each and every person who was in this house when Mayor Daniel Cow Cornelius was murdered with a...wine bottle is a suspect."

At that moment the chef came out with a cart of appetizers. It was like he never noticed the body.

"Hello and welcome our fellow guest! I cooked up my best recipes and...OH MY CRABCAKES WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAYOR! OH SQUID SHERLOCK! OH MY CARROTS WHAT THE THYME-"

"SHHHHHHH MARIO!" Amelia exclaimed, "Someone murdered him and we can't even tell who did it! We'll just have to continue with the party."

"Why are we continuing the party? The Mayor died!" Lara shouted.

Mario sighed, "He would want us to continue the party regardless. Every time an event happens Mayor Daniel Cow..."

"Two questions. One, why are you saying Cow instead of Vaca? Two, why do you keep on saying his full name?" Jay questioned.

"The Mayor is Spanish and Cow is the English translation for Vaca. We say that as a way of respect." Ashley answered.

Mario continued, "As I was saying he would let us make a promise to him. What ever happens to him we must go on to please the guest."

Mario lead the Ninja and Ashley to a table with abundant amounts of food and let them get into their seats before they started to eat. Many other people were at the table as well. Five other maids, an accountant, a lawyer, and a woman in a long ruby read mermaid dress.

"So my husband really did get murdered by one of us? What a shame." The woman in the mermaid dress said calmly. "I'm sorry for causing such a scene."

Ashley looked at her in confusion.

"When she's upset she has sparkling grape juice instead of red wine. That's 's wife Matilda." She whispered.

Mario gave Garmadon a metal and ordered everyone to clap for him.

"Guys, I'm going to use the bathroom." Kai said quickly. He ran out as fast as he could but everyone was still congratulating Garmadon on his recovery.

"Alright every you may drink your drinks as you please!" Mario said. Everyone took sips in order to avoid becoming the ulimate drunk.

That's when Mario collapsed on the floor.

"Oh no Mario! This is horrible!" Matilda said calmly.

"Man, you REALLY need to show more emotion woman." Ashley commented.

Amelia bent down to in order to feel a pulse from Mario but she got nothing.

"He's dead."

That's when Kai came back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well you should know! YOU KILLED HIM!" Nya accused.

"Killed who?"

"MARIO!"

"I went to the bathroom!"

"Yeah, right before he died!"

"Does it look like I did something to the dude?"

That's when Zane stepped on between the quarreling siblings, "Nya we can't accuse Kai. Anyone could have done this."

"The thing I noticed is that whenever someone shows affection for Garmadon like congratulates him or something that person ends up dying. One of us hates Garmadon apparently." Amelia pointed out.

"The problem is that at one point all of us hated him! Someone here may still have a grudge against this him or something." Ashley was not joking when she said this.

Everyone who was in the dining room went into the living to discuss the murders and who the murderer may be.

* * *

**Dark? Yes. It really doesn't matter.**

**OH! Sooner or later I may make an author version of this so hold on to your...um...COMPUTERS!**

**Anyway review and I hope you enjoy this story!**

** Have a nice whatever day of Summer you're on! It'****s Sunday June 23rd so it's the 2nd, 3rd, somewhere around that.**

**TheComingofEpic**


	2. Chapter 2: Let The 'Party' Begin!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If you WANT to TRY to SOLVE the MYSTERY on YOUR OWN you WILL need PAPER AND PEN by YOUR SIDE EVERY TIME THIS STORY GETS UPLOADED!**

**You WILL have to put EVERYONE'S NAME! Except for Mario because HE DIED. Even include Ashley! Who knows? Maybe I DID IT?! GASP! Oh! And add weapons (Which will be in THIS chapter**

**JK! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Ashley looked on the wall and saw a sign that said 'Stillton Hall Living Room'. She quick wrote it down in her note book as if she was in school. She was able to ask everyone what their names were in the process. She wrote this down in her notebook as well:

The Other 5 Maids: Clover, Annie, Tsubaki, Michele, and Jackie

Accountant: Mrs. Amy DemRoe

Lawyer: Mr. Nicky Contelly

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LISTEN UP!"

Every stopped chatting and looked at Ashley.

"I hope all of you have pen and paper so we can look at the clues that we have gathered from these two murders. Make sure EVERYONE'S NAME EXCEPT FOR MARIO'S IS ONE THERE. GOT IT?"

Kai chuckled, "But you weren't here when the murder happened!"

"You shouldn't talking Kai because as soon as you left to 'use' the bathroom Mario DIED." Ashley hinted.

"She has a point." Cole said.

In responce to Cole's comment Kai glared at him.

"Look it doesn't matter what WE think! What's important is that my husband is in danger of being killed!" Misako screamed.

"Now look Misako, if you actually THINK that it is NOT important for us to brainstorm then we might as well die! If you want us to have Kai's negative IQ than you might as well leave this place." Ashley replied with a strict tone.

Misako wasn't pleased with Ashley'd attitude and what she thinks of her.

That's when she screamed, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY! I WON'T EVEN DARE TAKE THIS ATTITUDE FROM YOU!"

Ashley smirked, "Misako you SAY things like that yet you left your son to research some prophecy. The kid had a Dark Lord as a father and he barely had parents in his lifetime. I think you need to change your attitude because if Garmadon is more important to you than the rest of us you might as well leave.

"What do you mean I don't care about anyone else here?"

"You don't care about the details the rest of us have to say AND WE'RE ALL IN DANGER NOT GARMADON."

That's when Misako ran out of the living room as fast as she could.

Lloyd was shocked, "Why did she run off like that?"

"It's because Ashley was right. Plus the killer had TWO chances to kill Garmadon but killed the mayor AND Mario! The strange thing is that some of you guys came earlier but were angry." Amelia explained.

"It is true. One of you were mad because a person named Kai kept on showing off how skinny he is yet he used to be mistaken as a land whale." Tsubaki pointed out.

Everyone turned to Caroline.

Caroline put her hands up in the air, "I am not a liar, if this guy is skinny now wait a month and he gets the news that he's overweight by one ton."

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" Kai shrieked.

Caroline laughed, "That's the same thing you said about puberty."

Everyone laughed at Caroline's comment and left Kai embarrassed.

* * *

Misako kept on running throughout the mansions corridors trying to find her way out of here. She just couldn't stand that she has been outsmarted and someone actually knew what she meant. She loves Lloyd but Garmadon more!

That's when she bummed into something.

"SHOOT! DEAD END!" She pounded her fist to the floor.

_**"Need a hand?"**_

"Yes." Misako replied.

That's when she heard breathing. Misako slowly turned around to see a dark figure with white eyes staring at her.

"Who are you?"

**"Well I'm the one who's been causing every single murder in this place."**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**"Oh! No. You're going to do me a favor and if you succeed you WON'T be killed."**

"But what if I don't succeed? What if I don't want to do it?"

**"There is only one answer to both of these questions. You WILL die. If you agree to help me you would only have ONE chance to get it right."**

"Why one try?"

**"Because it only took me one try to kill the mayor AND that idiotic chef!"**

Misako was filled with fearing, a yes or no question isn't that hard unless your life depends on it.

She took a deep breath in, "Fine, I'll do it. Just don't let me kill my husband!"

**"Fine. They kill that lady that gave you a hard time. She seems like the perfect target for you to kill! After all, she exposed you right in front of all of those people! Might as well get your revenge and make it worth while BECAUSE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. NOW GO BACK DOWN TO THAT ROOM OR ELSE I WON'T SHOW MERCY AND YOU WILL NOT TELL A SINGLE SOUL IN THAT ROOM THAT YOU SAW ME OR ELSE YOU WILL BEHEADED!"**

The figure disappeared and Misako walked back to the Stillton Living Room in order to find a way to complete the task.

* * *

Ashley spread out an excessive amount of weapons in front of the party, which arose questions.

"There are 20 of us and 20 weapons. Each person chooses ONE weapon. All of us are going to split into two groups and if you're good at math we WILL have TWO groups of TEN!

Nya gave Ashley a confused look, "How come we can't do 10 groups of 2?"

"Nya, there are 20 of us and if the murder kills one the second one WILL die as well! Plus there are only four floors! Plus 5 on each floor? NO! the room lights or whatever can shut off a then BAM! Everyone's gone! Groups of 10 means more defense and thinking. More plans and interesting strategies and all of that!" Ashley explained.

"Whoa! You must a been an A student when you went to school!" Jay complemented.

"Well more than that but thank you!" Ashley corrected.

"So we're only covering two floors?" Kai asked.

"IF you could hear the footsteps coming from the third floor while we were in the Elegant Dining Room before Kai went to use that bathroom and all of that." Ashley replied.

That's when Mrs. DemRoe raised her hand.

"Sorry for interrupting but I also heard the footsteps coming from 3rd floor but I also want to know why some of us AREN'T using those notebooks that I got for free because of my high social class." She questioned while glaring at Jay and Kai.

"It's just a dumb notebook." Kai replied.

"We're too smart for them!"

Ashley banged her fist onto the table, "LOOK YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP AND USE THEM. When each person is in their groups we MUST keep track of what we are writing down and taking note off! Everyone may have something different than the other people of their group. Be careful for because we are going to be making accusations at the end of this mystery so that person will go jail!"

Kai and Jay grabbed a weapon and put them in their notebooks. Kai took a knife while Jay took a trophy.

Ashley took a dumbell. Sensei Wu took a rope.

Zane and Mr. Contelly took pistols.

Cole, Mrs. DemRoe, and all the six maids took baseball bats.

Nya, Lloyd, and Garmadon took crowbars.

Metilda took frying pan.

Caroline took a .42 Caliber Pistol.

That's when Misako walked in and took a rifle.

"LET THE REAL PARTY COMMENCE!" Ashley screamed.

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Drama? Of course! Anyway GOTTA GO!**

**Who do you think did it? You could put one or more! You never know!**

**Do you KNOW WHO DID IT?! (That question is the hardest one! You can try to answer it!)**

**have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now people! This is a clue!We have a review from EdgeChronicles01 that is REALLY INTERESTING. So follow these steps:**

**1. Read the review.**

**2. Brainstorm.**

**3. Do you think he/she is right?**

**This story will kill you with suspense and I KNOW THE MURDERER! But don't just admittedly guess! In a few chapter YOU GUYS WILL ALSO HAVE TO SAY WHO YOU THINK THE MURDERER IS! You'll have to have ALL your proof though. **

**If you are WRONG I'll tell you straight in the chapter that you ARE WRONG.**

**If you are right than you get to request something something from me like if you want me to post story one-shot whatever.**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Team #1**

Ashley, Matilda, Lara, Cole, Nya, Clover, Tsubaki, Amelia, Sensei Wu, Garmadon

**Team #2**

Kai, Jay, Mr. Contelly, Mrs. DemRow, Lloyd, Misako, Annie, Michele, Jackie, Caroline

**Mission: To gather elements that will create a clue! This clue may be an answer to a murder that has happened and probably many more to come.**

**Team #1 - 3rd floor**

**Team #2 - 2nd floor**

**Each team must have written notes of evidence for anything! This WILL make your accusation more believable!**

* * *

The two team went to their locations without any haste. And so our manhunt begins.

* * *

**Team #1: Location-Floor #3: Wrestling Ring**

Matlida held her frying pan over her shoulder elegantly so she wouldn't wrinkle her dress in any way, shape, or form. Her note taking was superb and found a bottle of poison in the ring, which is probably the substance that killed Mario. She put it in her purse for her accusation.

Lara was talking to Ashley for one reason: She didn't have a weapon.

Ashley gave her a pair of blades from two of many broken fans that was in the room.

Lara is known for being clumsy but learns her mistakes. Ashley is the same way. This might be why they respect each other on a klutzy fashion.

That's when an interesting thing happened.

Lara found a piece of loose-leaf paper with writing on it.

**Distressed and jealous?**

**Either it's Kai or that other man?**

**Alex said that both of them were angry earlier.**

**The other man said tonight something would happen.**

**How would it occur anyway?**

**What form would it be in?**

**I think it has something to do with Garmadon.**

**Looks suspicious to me!**

**Like REALLY!**

**How does the other guy look?**

**Adult. I know that.**

**Perky attitude?**

**Probably not.**

**Everyone was nice to him why are both of them still sour?**

**Nobody knows. Oh well. They may get cheery for tonight! -Amelia**

"Amelia can you come over here?" Lara asked.

"Sure!" She answered politely.

"Why did you right this note in this format?"

"I was listen in one their conversation with the mayor! I forgot who the other guy with Kai is and what parts of the dialogue they said!" Amelia replied with disappointment.

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"At on point I was working than I accidentally fell down the stairs! It turned out that I slipped on water! We don't have a baby to take care of yet and I'm already hitting my head on hard-wood steps!"

Lara stared at Amelia, "Did you just say baby?"

"Matilda's pregnant with twins! Did you notice?"

"NO!"

"Well I'm not going to lie she's always this calm."

"When is she going to give birth?"

"In the next three weeks."

"Alright. We're fine, for now. but back to the topic, you fell down the stairs and forgot the other man who was with Kai?"

"Yeah. The last thing I remember seeing him do is banging his fist, cursing out a storm and even said that..."

"That what?"

"...He was going to kill the...MAYOR AND GARMADON!"

"THAT EXPLAINS WHY IT SAYS **DEATH WILL HAPPEN** IF YOU READ THIS FROM THE FIRST LETTER OF EACH LINE!"

Both women high-fived each other and started to search for clues with each other.

Ashley saw the two getting along and smiled. That's when she stumbled across a book which showed the whole mansion on the outside and inside, separate floors, and more. She grabbed a red marker from her bag and marked the rooms of each murder than placed the map in the bag with the marker.

* * *

Fear was in Misako's body for she set a trap that has the strategy to kill Ashley. She held on to the rope that held on to the anvil. The floor has glue on the direct spot she was kneeling at.

**"Are you ready?"**

"Y...Ye-"

**"Well?"**

"Yes." Misako forced herself to answer.

**"Then you might as well hurry. She doesn't know, heck NO ONE knows. Just cut the rope or I'll cut your head."**

Misako started to tremble. Why did she have to be furious when Ashley was telling the truth?

That's when she let go of the rope.

* * *

"ASHLEY WATCH OUT!" Garmadon screamed.

Ashley tried to move away but she couldn't get up.

"This dude is trickier than I though!" Ashley said in a sarcastic way.

To avoid getting hit she forced herself to get out of the glue, ripping her copper pants in the process but save her life.

"OH MY PIGGIES THAT WAS AWESOME!" Amelia yelled with energy.

"I guess you can say that but these pants just turned into short-shorts!" Ashley yelled, "But at least I'm alive! But are we all done in this room?"

Sensei responded, "Yes, I think we are. Everyone seems to be here."

Lara pointed toward the door, "Then what are we waiting for? LET'S MOVE! WE SHOULD GO TO THAT HOME MOVIE THEATER!"

"The Unity Partson's Home Movie Theater?"

Everyone looked at Matilda.

Matilda smirked, "That theater is dirty. I recommend you not to go onto the balcony!"

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Haven't you people noticed that she's pregnant? She probably did the quote on quote 'Bedroom Dance' up there!" Ashley answered.

"Bedroom dance?"

"OH COLE! You're parents must of NEVER gave you the talk!" Clover replied by patting on the back.

* * *

**"Well that was a failure. She's more clever than I thought she would be."**

Misako shrugged and started to run away,"OH WELL! She lived now I'm just going to go back now-"

The Murderer picked up the rifle and shot Misako on her back.

**"I don't care if you tried. That idiot Garmadon is going to die and I'll enjoy his cry. He is a pain in my life and I'm not going to let anyone fail me."**

That's when the Murderer threw Misako's body of the balcony and went to his next destination.

* * *

**Team #2 Location- 2nd Floor: Newton's Science Hall**

Kai and Jay kept on looking at the body of a scientist. After the teams went their separate ways, Caroline heard a scream that lead them to this place.

Everyone was doing their own thing in order to find clues.

Jay and Kai were doing their best in order to get their minds off Nya. Even if she's with 9 other people they still thought about her safety.

Jay sighed, "How come we couldn't get into her group?"

"I don't know.", Kai responded, "Maybe we were too cool for them."

Caroline kept on hearing Kai and Jay's pointless conversation as if it were Sensei drinking tea.

_Tea._

Caroline was thinking about the tea pot Sensei always carried.

_Glass was broken here. Someone else was murdered and..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a note.

**Sooner or later he'll be gone and out of my life. He should of died in the Underworld.**

**-?**

Caroline couldn't make up the person's name who wrote it. She took out her notebook and put 'No'. For Matilda, The 6 Maids, Mr. Contelly, and a 'Maybe' for Mrs. DemRoe.

Mrs. DemRoe's parents were killed because of Garmadon's attacks that targeted Jamonakai Village. Even if that happened 2 years ago she's known for hating him for various reasons.

Her black hair, eyes, clothing, shoes, and nail polish could blend in with the darkness at anytime.

"Alright guys it's best if we move out." Mr. Contelly suggested.

"Why?" Jay questioned.

"Because as far as I can see is glass BUT I say we leave because there's a trap door over here in that corner. It's open and the Murderer must of used it!"

That's when Annie started to shiver, "GUYS MY MAID SENSES ARE TINGLING!"

Mrs. DemRoe turned around, "What's wrong Anne?"

"I heard a thump from the third floor! IT MAY BE THE MURDERER!" She screamed.

"Remember Anne the other ten are on that floor. If it is the murderer it they might be able to take care of him." Mrs DemRoe responded.

"Guys, we shouldn't worry about the murderer! They'll take care of...whatever gender the person is. Let's just go through the trap door." Michele demanded.

Caroline whistled, "That includes both of you lazy bums."

Jay and Kai dragged themselves to the trap door in order to see what room it lead to."

* * *

**"Well isn't this a surprise?"**

The Murderer hid within the shadows of the theater. Holding on to the rifle that Misako neglected to take with her.

Turned off the lights which caused panic and saw the target perfectly.

Then aimed, and fired.

A high-pitched scream was heard and then silence.

* * *

**OH CLIFFHANGERS! DEADLY BUT WORTH IT!**

**Who do you think got killed?**

**Who do you think the murderer is?**

**OH GUYS LOOK DOWN HERE AND READ THIS. The characters in the story for example Caroline. Because she said no to a few characters that doesn't mean she's right! You never know!**

**Have a good/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys. I KNOW that Zane wasn't on a team nor in the last chapter. This chapter will tell you EVERYTHING! This is in Zane's P.O.V until the line that line thing. You know what? I tell you when.**

**SARGENTSARCASM YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO FINDING OUT THE MURDERER! But it ISN'T who you THINK it IS. ;D**

* * *

Zane walked through the corridors of (Castle Bleck JK JK JK!) the mansion looking for the murderer. Even though he despised what the person was doing he was threatened by him/her to protect their identity. He had to do this in order to save his AND friends lives. He remembered that stopped Zane before he left the room. The conversation repeated in his head as if it were a recording.

_"Zane, are you ok? Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to the local bathroom and if I'm not back by the time we pick teams I'll just meet up with you guys. After all I am a robot, I'll be able to use my GPS to located the team that is staying on this floor. You do trust me...right?"_

_"...Yes, but I can risk ANYONE ELSE dying. Especially when I'm already a witness for TWO murders. It depressing and I won't have someone your age die!"_

_"I thank you for your concern. Even if my father isn't celebrating with us I'm sure that we'll be able to trust in each other and come up with an alternative plan in order to crush that murderer!"_

_"Alright Zane. Just be careful and return back to us in one piece."_

The truth is that he never saw that twisted person's face. The Nindroid already had suspects in his head. They were:

Kai

Ashley

Lloyd

Mrs. DemRoe

Amelia

Clover

Anne

Zane can under stand that people can be happy but not TOO happy. Ashley is too energetic and he could here Anne's screams from the 4th floor of the mansion Ashley is the same way but can fight her way through people and cause a hullabaloo in order to get something.

Kai...

It may be a year but that doesn't mean he started warming up to Garmadon. He may attack or never forgive Garmadon for what he did.

Amelia didn't like servant of the Mayor but is weirdly has a bond with Matilda, the Mayor's wife.

_"HA! You have no idea."_

She said it so bitterly and without emotion. You can tell that there was a hint of anger in her voice when she said that. No one likes being bossed around but then how did she earn the job of working for the Mayor? Taking care of his house and wife since he needs to travel. Did she know the responsibility of being a maid?

Not everyone likes the Mayor. Plus she could of been posing, waiting for the right moment to kill him in the dark.

Lloyd would never want to kill his father. But he knows the risk of using his powers for evil. Maybe he's just trying to pretend everything's right. After all he DID get into a big argument with him resulting in Lloyd shouting...

_"SOMETIMES I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WERE DEAD!"_

Mrs. DemRoe comes from a rich family of agents. From spies to accountants but her parents were killed because of Garmadon's attacks. She's still rich and full of weapons...somewhere on her body. You never know...

**"ZANE! OH MY GOSH WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE, I AM GOING TO BEHEAD YOU!"**

Zane's heart stopped and he fell onto his knees.

"I'm sorry but don't behead me." Zane pleaded.

**"Fine, I cut the wire which leads the power into the Home Movie Theater so the team that is on that floor must have...TWO people dead."**

"Yes and..."

**"No one from that other team is dead."**

"So..."

**"I want you to kill Mrs. DemRoe. I don't have time for her spy business! Plus she could be watching us right now you never know! Plus one of those blasted scientist saw my face and I HAD to kill him with the left over remains...of that...wine bottle."**

Zane looked at the murderer and sensed fear, "Maybe I could kill someone else instead of Mrs. DemRoe."

**"Oh who? It CAN'T be Ashley because THAT already failed."**

Zane took out his pistol and started to shoot the demented civilian that was standing in front of him.

**"Why are you so mean? I did NOTHING TO YOU!...Until now."**

The Murderer took out Misako's rifle and shot Zane in the stomach. Luckily it wasn't very effective.

"I am a robot if it hasn't come to your attention." Zane smirked

**"OH MY GOSH I DON'T CARE!"**

That was when Zane saw a knife in the hand of the figure.

**"I don't like being easy on people or rough on the edges. You're just like Kai, stubborn and afraid to admit it. You failed."**

* * *

a scream was heard out through the mansion.

Each team almost had a heart attack.

"Wait, which team has Zane on it?" Caroline asked.

Mr. Contelly sighed, Zane told me that he went to use the bathroom before the teams went our separate ways."

**Then another scream was heard, louder than the first one.**

"Oh gosh." Kai reached into his pocket, took pills from his pill bottle and popped two into his mouth.

"Oh my gosh you are a FAKER! THOSE ARE TIC-TACS!" Caroline said while slapping the Fire Ninja.

"Shoot."

* * *

Tsubaki rearranged the wires perfectly and managed to get the lights in the theater back on.

That's when Ashley smashed on of the Emergency Lockdown Glass and slammed her fist onto the button.

"What happened?" Cole questioned Ashley in an enraged tone.

"GARMADON'S DEAD YOU IDIOT!" She yelled with anger in her voice.

Everyone gather around Garmadon's lifeless body.

"Brother...this convict is smart yet skilled. He may be able to beat all of us." Sensei Wu spat out.

Ashley ignored Sensei Wu's comment, "Guys, we need to find this murderer ASAP. The Lockdown System will report to the police that something happened here. If they see all of these dead bodies they WILL arrest all of us."

"But...where's my Misako?" Nya asked.

"OH NO!" Ashley ran through the doors and ran back into the Wrestling ring to find a lifeless Misako.

"She's dead!" Matilda exclaimed in the calmest voice.

Ashley looked over at her team, "No mitts Matilda. If Misako and Garmadon are dead it may be a good thing to warn the other team to protect Lloyd at all cost. Especially that scream..."

"Wherever it came from we act now!"

That's when a big thump was heard.

"We can't go onto the 2nd floor!" Lara shouted.

"Why?" Nya questioned the redhead.

"Think about it. We may not have all the details we need in order to find out who the murderer is. Every window is shut, every door is sealed. Don't you see that no one can't trust anybody at the moment? If we go downstairs then the other team will get suspicious and will probably think that we can't trust him resulting in a fight that won't solve anything. In order to find out this murderer we must trust each other, not argue with them nor with each other. We promised them that we'll meet them in the Living Room when we're down to make our accusations. IF SOME PEOPLE THINK WE'RE DOWN THEN LEAVE." Lara explained.

Only Ashley, Lara, Matilda, Tsubaki, Clover, and Amelia stayed.

"Do they really think they have all the information they need?" Clover asked the fiver remaining team members.

"It doesn't matter." Ashley blurted. "I have a feeling that the murderer is closer than we think it is and I think the person and that loud thump had to be Zane. i saw him having a conversation with Mr. Contelly before all of us went up the stairwell."

Matilda gasped, "He ran into the murderer!"

Clover sighed, "Misako had to as well! Like seriously anyone could see THAT dirty outfit any where! She should of worn a nice yellow dress and..."

"CLOVER!"

"Sorry but I can't hide the truth!"

* * *

**Team #2-Location: nd Floor-Swimming Pool**

Black.

**Black.**

The smell of motor oil.

Mr. Contelly started to cry.

Zane was gone.

"I knew that I should of went with him! I warned him but he didn't listen!" He sobbed.

Caroline kneeled to the sobbing millionaire, "I think he ran into the murderer. Zane didn't have a knife he had a pistol."

Mrs. DemRoe turned around to see the rest of the team.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE GOING?"

Lloyd smirked, "The rest of us found out who the murderer is. We'll meet you guys back at the Living Room!"

Then the three were left.


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Anyway onto the chapter.**

**OH! Even though it was yesterday and I told her THREE HOURS earlier because of time zones...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NINJAGOGIRL01! Her birthday was yesterday Wednesday July 3rd, 2013!**

**SHORT CHAPTER BTW!**

**OH AND BTW HUGE HINT! One of the reviews (if you can find the RIGHT ONE HAS THE ANSWER)**

* * *

Mrs. DemRoe was filled with anger and wanted to curse out the people who decided to leave when a friend was murdered and left here like a piece of scrap metal.

But she convinced herself to stay calm. Throwing a hissy fit won't solve any of their problems, nor help them to find helpful information which would turn into clues that HOPEFULLY WILL help THEM SOLVE THE MYSTERY AND GET THAT MURDERER DESTROYED.

"How could all of them just leave like that?" Caroline questioned the two elders, "Not only is this pretty suspicious because...well...technically our WHOLE GROUP ABANDONED US! THERE MAY BE SOMETHING GOING ON THAT WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT!"

That's when Mr. Contelly's cellphone rang.

The three of them stared at the cellphone.

"So..." Caroline whistled, "...who's going to answer it?"

Mr. Contelly picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"OH THANK ALBERT IT'S YOU NICKY!" Matilda screamed over the phone.

The three were relieved to find out it was Matilda and not the murderer with a threat.

"Matilda, we have a problem..." Mrs. DemRoe reported, "Our whole group just left calming that they know who the murderer is and the only people that are left is Mr. Contelly, Caroline, and me."

"Well at least we are on the same page as well. It's just me, Lara, Ashley, Amelia, Clover, and Tsubaki. The rest of the group know who the murderer is apparently!"

"We can meet each other by the Eerie Movie Set. Maybe that's where the murder plans his/her attacks." Mr. Contelly suggested.

"Good idea! I'll tell everyone else about this. See you there on the SECOND FLOOR!"

When Matilda hanged up the trio walked through long and dark corridors, having each other's backs of course, and finally met up with the group of six.

"Are you guys ready to go in there?" Ashley questioned the group.

"Yes. We have came way too far for this to be tossed aside. But remember the police are going to come quicker than you think so let's go." Mrs. DemRoe replied.

Mr. Contelly opened to door and let the ladies walk in first in order to inspect the damage.

It was like a meteor blasted this room into shreds.

The set was broken and there were wires on the floor. Broken lights, video cameras, and props.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lara said while picking up a broken camera, "Technology is supposed to make life easier! It wasn't made for covering up a power hungry foolish...BACKSTABBING..."

"Lara don't worry! All of this can be replaced." Tsubaki said to the weeping girl.

"But still...even the film is falling out!" She cried.

"THAT'S IT!" Mr. Contelly yelled, "This tape must have footage of the murderer especially with all these people dead and all. this might have at least a LITTLE glimpse of the murderer before the bloodshed!"

"And we can use that TV! it's the only thing that isn't broken!" Ashley replied.

Mr. Contelly popped in the tape and they watch really closely.

The mayor was planning and movie that was kinda a squeal to The Gremlins but funnier.

That's when the murderer popped out of nowhere and started to kill people as quickly as possible. They broke lights so anyone could be suspicious of who could of done it and ripped wires out of computer (which made Lara faint) and threw them on the floor and disappeared.

"This STINKS! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO SEE THIS DUDE'S FACE OR SOMETHING?!" Clover yelled at the TV .

"Well...this blue glass could be a clue." Amelia said while looking at the floor.

Matilda took it and threw it in her purse, "None of the props or equipment are blue. We may be closer to finding the murderer after all."


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I am taking a LITTLE BREAK from Ninjago Bloopers because I'm STILL TRYING TO PLAN WHAT I AM GOING TO PUT IN THERE. Now guy I DON'T TAKE DRUGS and it's hot it was 89 DEGREES IN LONG ISLAND TODAY.**

**BTW I saw The Mike and Ike commercial! i CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS TIME A RUMOR WAS TRUE! They really DID BREAK UP! But I don't like mike and Ike that much. I like jolly Ranchers and all of that.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

A knock echoed through the mayor's mansion. The mini-group shivered at the possibilities. Did the police come? Are they going to arrest them? Will they go to jail? Is this the end?

"We have to go to the first door and open that door!" Amelia said.

"How are we going to get down there?" Mr. Contelly asked the maids.

"Well...in style! There are elevators on each and every floor! It's time that we choose between taking the grand stairwell or the grand elevator!" Clover answered, "But wait. If we take the stairs we will pass the living room and the other's will see us and get suspicious! So the elevator it is!"

The group ran to the local elevator and took it to the 1st floor. Tsubaki quickly opened the door. Shockingly a man was at the door and no police were around which made them relieved.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF THE MAYOR'S PARTY! I AM MERLON THE GREAT! I AM LIKE AN ANCIENT WIZARD! But really I AM A DESCENDANT OF HIM! I HAVE COME TO USE YOUR COMMUNICATION DEVICES! MY CAR BROKE!" He screamed.

"SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're totally not, like, funny! Shut up and go to the living room on the second floor!" Clover snapped.

That's when the rest of the party came dowstairs.

"Well, well, well. Who opened the doors? i thought this place was on lockdown?" Cole questioned the group with a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Clover yelled, "This poor man, or should I say, descendant of Merlon has a problem with his car so he is going to call Triple A so he can get it towed and fixed in a jiffy."

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain why the doors aren't locked when we are supposed to be on lockdown." Nya replied.

Ashley gave an irritated expression, "Look. We checked the doors and all of that. we should be happy that the police aren't here or it's off with our heads when one of YOU GUYS HAD TO DO IT!"

"Who said it was one of us?" Kai responded, "You guys don't even know where you are heading! You people should just give up and make your accusations already!"

Ashley punched Kai in the face, "I may not be a ninja but I DO know when something is supposed to be figured out. Seven people here are dead and you think we should make false accusations just to get this over with? NO! I will not even let this murderer get out of this place when I AM HERE! You can be a little quitter and make the WRONG accusation. Or think if you have enough rooms and check EVERY ROOM THAT IS SUSPICIOUS. Guys...let's go. NOW."

Ashley's group left the rest of the party with Merlon who was deeply confused.

"What as happened here?"

Cole stuttered, "Heh...well...you see...ahem..."

He grabbed Merlon's arm and locked him in the Illicit Room.

The room was illicit for it was off limits. The Mayor and his wife would...spend time with each other...in this specific room.

"Why would they put me, Merlon, into a sensual room like this? Woman's underwear is all over the suits and pictures of the Mayor are everywhere!"

He looked around for a phone.

The he started to cry, "THERE ARE NO COMMUNICATION DEVICES IN THIS ROOM!"

Merlon threw himself unto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why was that women in ripped bottoms and yelling about seven murders?" Then he started to think about it.

"That Earth Ninja's behavior was inappropriate...but suspicious. Why would the mansion be on lockdown? Why did he throw him into this room? Why would that woman yell at the Ninja of Fire and walk away with a mini gang? Why was everyone questioning the woman's group? It looks like the murderer might be that boy..."

That's when a folder with a few papers fell on his face.

"What is this?" He wondered out loud.

This file was full of information on each guest. But it was a way of blackmailing them as well.

Misako: Has plastic hips so she can't exercise.

Garmadon: Eats food that is fat to gain over 1,000lbs.

Lloyd: Loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Cole: Practically 1000% emo.

Kai: In love with Telelitubbies.

Clover: Takes men's unused clothing and makes stylish outfits out of them.

Mrs. DemRoe: In her house, she has tons of color and a HAPPY personality.

Ashley: Stuffed panda bear since she was three and still hugs and cares for it.

Matilda: Secretly burns the Mayor's girdles.

Jackie: Eats people's food when they aren't looking.

Jay: New ideas = Faliures

Michele: Secretly tricks the mayor into giving her a raise.

Anne: Everyone's little angel has a house full of military weapons.

Nya: Is trying to shave off that mustache.

Amelia: Wakes up the Mayor but pushing him off his bed.

Mr. Contelly: Underwear lost in swimming pool.

Zane: Has a woman switch.

Sensei Wu: Has a weak bladder and replaces tea with Diet .

Lara: Treats technology as if it were real children.

Caroline: Has a book on who to be lady-like.

Merlon was shocked to read all of this information about everyone.

He was so shocked that he didn't see the murderer was behind him with glass.

* * *

A huge eardrum-breaking scream was heard.

Lara busted the doors down in order to get into the Illicit Room.

It was too late.

Merlon was dead.

On the floor.

Very heart-stopping.

It was upsetting.

No one knew what to do.

Guessing who did this will take lots of work.

Ashley went to the fire and saw ashes.

"Rolling in this dirty room? With ashes? no on here smokes!" She said.

On the tip of her tongue she was about to say something but she stopped herself from peeping.

Under all of these circumstances the murderer was able to destroy the the trust and time everyone was supposed to have.

"No where to hide now!" Mrs. DemRoe smirked, "I think I got it."

"Don't count us out!" Mr. Contelly screamed in excitement.

"Wait." Lara said, "Let's review everything so we will prove our point. We can even get a few extra clues if you want!"

"But do all of us have the same person?" Matilda smirked.

Everyone gave the same smirk.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Mrs. DemRoe yelled with excitement.

* * *

**Look at this chapter CLOSELY.**

**(1) There is a solving of the mystery!**

**(2) Look at the letters CLOSELY.**

**Alright guys...**

**Guess wisely.**

**If you can find the answer to those two clues than ANSWER!**

**If you're not sure look at some of the reviews in order to get it right!**

**Who do you think DID IT?**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	7. Chapter 7: The Murderer and Apprentice

**Alright guys. We are ALMOST to the end! These are on of my 'Quckie FanFics' or whatever you want to call them. I am STILL doing Ninjago Bloopers though. i feel bad when i see 31 chapters and not 8x4. I MEAN 32! 16x2...**

**I love Math I'm sorry about that but ANYWAY...onto the chapter.**

* * *

It started to rain in Ninjago. Thunder and lightning filled the air. Everyone was nervous about this. The power can go off naturally in any minute but then the Murderer can come in and slaughter them! Some most of the party were in the Dining Room while the group went back into every room that had a death.

The group was located in the Swimming Pool, liking and comparing the corpses to pictures of others.

Zane may be a robot but he wasn't killed like the scientist was.

He was killed the way Garmadon and Misako were.

A knife stabbed him.

Garmadon and Misako were killed by a rifle because of the shape of the bullets.

While they were evaluating the area, Jackie, Ann, and Michele walked in.

"Hey!" Jackie screamed.

The group turned around.

"We found some VALUABLE information for you." Anne smiled.

Anne threw a folder at Caroline. She looked at in and the papers inside. It was information on everyone who lived and visited the mansion today! Including Merlon's information!

Mrs. DemRoe was flabbergasted, "How did you get all this personal information? This is blackmail! ESPECIALLY WHEN THIS SAYS I'M HAPPY AT HOME! THIS STINKS!"

Michele answered, "If you go down this hall and turn the painting of the Mayor's mother, a secret passage in the wall, then it will lead you to the Illicit Room. The room has a fireplace and guess what was in the fireplace?"

"What?" Amelia questioned the other three maids.

"Ashes." Anne. Jackie, and Michele answered in unison.

"Why were there ashes in the fireplace?" Matilda wondered out loud.

"The first file that had all of this information was burnt." Michele responded.

Jackie added with a smirk, "There isn't only one murderer."

"WHAT?!" the mini group screamed in unison.

"Yep. The murderer has an apprentice! Anne said with pride.

"How do you know? Ashley questioned.

"Look at those photos carefully. We seen your notebooks...there open on the floor by the way. But notice that the scientist, the dude in the Eerie theater, the Mayor, and Merlon died the same way. With glass. Garmadon, Misako, Zane, and Mario died the same way. A physical way,"

Ashley realized what she meant, "You're right! Zane has a knife wound, Misako and Garmadon have bullet wounds, but Mario just died suddenly."

"Nope." Matilda smiled, "His drink had poison in it! I found it in the middle of the Wrestling Ring."

She threw the bottle to Anne. Luckily she caught it just in time.

"This thing turns liquid red! WE HAD RED WINE IN THE DINING ROOM!" Anne pointed out.

"But his was a lighter shade of red." Mr. Contelly stated.

"That means the poison was white." Mrs. DemRoe stated.

Everyone looked at each other trying to process the clues and understand the information.

Two murderer's...

Ashley banged her fist on the pool tiles, "You know that special elixir that brought Dr.J back to life?"

"Yeah?" Everyone answered in unison.

"We need that stuff!" She said.

Lara started to understand, "I get it. You're saying that we need to at least revive one person who died in order to tell the difference!"

"EXACTLY!" Ashley snapped.

Matilda sighed, "That is a great plan but we can't do that. The police will be here at any minute and we can't just leave the house to go all the way to Jamonickai Village for Mystake's teas and other things! We'll just need to find it by being smart!"

"But we know who the murderer is but we also need to know who his apprentice is as well or else we are doomed!" Mr. Contelly pointed out.

No one spoke after that comment.

"...You're right."

The group faced Tsubaki.

"No one else knows that we are here giving you guys information on this murder. We know who the murderer is but not the apprentice. If we get the murderer but not the apprentice all of us will STILL go to jail. It is obvious that the murderer has their own way of killing people than the apprentice does." She commented.

"The murderer is the one murdering people with glass." Lara said.

"While the apprentice kills with weapons..." Ashley mumbled.

Michele looked at Zane's body, "Zane wasn't just killed with a knife."

"Are you sure?" Everyone asked her.

She pointed to a cylindrical dent on both of his legs, "He was beaten. This had to be the work of the apprentice."

"But what could he be beaten with?" Anne asked.

"Jay has a trophy..." Jackie replied.

Mrs. DemRoe's eyes got big, "All the maids, me, AND Cole have baseball bats!"

She put her bat where the dents were. "I don't know about you guys but I got the apprentice!"

All the maids winked, "Well that was easy!"

Ashley smirked, "But what about our murderer?"

"Killing people with glass!" Anne said.

"But all of our weapons can go through this type of glass! Which is like a bad way to protect the Mayor!" Ashley and Clover responded in unison.

"True..." Tsubaki replied.

Ashley eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face, "How many rooms had murders in them?"

"8. Why?" Everyone asked.

"How many floors did we cover?"

"2 and again, why?"

Ashley grabbed the file in Anne's hand a flipped through the paper.

"Mystery solved."

That's when the group realized who the power hungry duo were.

* * *

**Well...this is almost over.**

**One last try because everyone was...ahem...WRONG.**

**Who do YOU think the apprentice is? (It's obvious)**

**Who do YOU think is the murderer?**

**NOTE TO THE PEOPLE ABOUT THE 'CLOSELY' THING: You guys have good eyes! I DID EVEN CATCH THAT UNTIL YOU GUYS TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENDS IF YOU REVERSE THE 's' and the 'e' and flip those words around! NICE! HIGH-HOOF! /)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	8. Chapter 8: The Mystery Solved?

**It's the moment you've ALL been waiting for...THE MURDER IS REVEALED! Wait. Also his apprentice who is obvious GOING TO BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was time.

Time for the solving of the mystery.

Amelia carried Mario's body.

Tsubaki carried Garmadon's body.

Clover carried Merlon's body.

Jackie carried Zane's body.

Michele carried Misako's body.

Anne carried the scientist, Mr. Donell's body.

Lara carried the camerawoman from the Eerie Movie Set, 's, body.

Matilda carried the Mayor's body.

All of them went back to the place this all started.

The Stillton Hall Living Room.

the people who were carrying bodies put them all in a pile.

IN ORDER.

From the person who died first to the person who died last.

It is time for everyone to make their accusations.

Every ninja went up. Apparently they thought that all of them got it right.

"Alright guys watch and learn!" Jay smirked, "We found out who the murderer is! THE FIVE OF US!"

"Ahem!" Nya faked with an angry tone.

"When did you want to come up?" Kai asked his sister.

"FINE! But I have a different person than you though." Nya bragged.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Good for you your mother must be so proud.

Nya grinned her teeth together, "WHY YOU..."

"SHUT UP AND MAKE YOUR ACCUSATION!" Mrs. DemRoe snapped in a deranged tone.

The Living Room was silent and everyone just took a seat, waiting for the accusation.

"Alright guys who do you think the murderer is?" Jay whispered to Cole, Lloyd, and Kai.

Cole and Lloyd looked at each other, "Mrs. DemRoe." They answered.

Kai and Jay smirked, "Amelia!"

"You two sit down! Watch when we are right!" Kai bragged.

Cole and Lloyd took a seat while everyone was observing each other. It may not be true but someone here was spreading that if you got the accusations wrong then you will die. A gift from the murderer to you is what it's called. Everyone was nervous. Even Ashley's group was nervous.

The murderer may not even be THAT person! It's impossible.

The apprentice is just...IMPOSSIBLE AS WELL!

It's a game between life and death.

They have proof and all of that but they'll need all the information in order to prove this point.

The group is hoping as they are explaining why they think this is the murderer and his helper, they will understand it as well.

It isn't a big group.

If everyone gets it wrong it's like saying you're dead.

The police is arriving any minute!

Heck, MERLON WAS A DETECTIVE! HE WAS SENT BY THE POLICE!

A small radio hung out of his shirt and a NCPD badge was in his back pocket.

The police are almost here.

Mr. Contelly cleared his throat, "Everyone put your weapons on the table.

Everyone looked at each other and did what he said.

"Alright people." Ashley finally said after five minutes of staring at each other, "Start your accusations.

"We think that the murderer is...AMELIA!" Kai and Jay yelled in unison.

Amelia's eyes got big, "WHAT?!" She yelled angrily.

"Yep. You clearly said HA YOU HAVE NO IDEA! When you opened the door for us!" Jay pointed out.

"Plus you have a mean attitude!" Kai smirked.

Jay pointed to Zane's body, "Plus YOU had a baseball bat!"

Ashley laughed, "She wasn't the only one with a baseball bat y'know. Mrs. DemRoe, Cole, and the other maids had baseball bats as well. How do you know it's specifically her? Jay had a trophy and with a few hard hits those dents would be there."

Kai glared at Jay, "She's right. did YOU do it?"

"EXCUSE ME? How did I do it? I was right next to you all this time!" Jay complained.

Tsubaki grinned at the quarreling ninjas, "I'm sorry to tell both of you this but your wrong."

Jay and Kai's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?! HOW COME?" Kai screamed.

Lara stood up, "Amelia wrote a note about YOU and some other person earlier who might of been the murderer. Plus every moment I looked she was RIGHT NEXT TO ME! LITERALLY!"

"True that!" Amelia scoffed.

"Alright, who's next?" Clover questioned the party.

Lloyd stood up and dragged Cole with him.

Lloyd started to boast, "Alright people. It is SO OBVIOUS THAT THE MURDERER is...y'know..."

"...No...we don't know." Everyone else replied.

"What he's trying to say is that the murderer is Mrs. DemRoe." Cole said while glaring at Lloyd.

Mrs. DemRoe's eyes flared with anger, "EXCUSE ME?"

"Yes! We said it!" Lloyd yelled with victory.

"You don't like Garmadon and your cold-hearted. All you wear is black! The only think that isn't black is your skin!" Cole pointed out.

Mrs. DemRoe and Ashley started to laugh, "You shouldn't be talking!"

"OH COLE! AH! They do have a point though. Lloyd said while covering his face from Cole's hand.

"Sorry to tell you this but you're wrong boys." Mr. Contelly finally said after laughing, "Next!"

That's when Nya came up. She started to mock the boys who went up already and failed.

When she was standing in the middle of the party she cleared her throat.

"I think that Kai is the murderer." She spat out.

Everyone glared at Kai and there were no remarks.

Kai looked at Nya, "What do you mean I DID IT?"

"I'm not stupid. It's obvious what happened.

There is a circuit breaker on each floor of this place. The bathroom and the dining room share the same circuit. Instead of going to use the bathroom you flipped the switch and killed Mario. The Mayor may have glass in his head but was killed by a knife for there is a knife would in the middle of his head. Zane has been stabbed in his stomach as well."

"But Garmadon and Misako both have bullet wounds so they've been killed by a bullet. Not a knife!" Clover pointed out to Nya, "Even though you have good info you're still wrong. Next is Sensei Wu."

"I think the murderer is Tsubaki." He said calmly.

Everyone gasped.

"Alright Sensei Wu that tea MUST have DRUGS IN IT!" Ashley said.

Sensei started to speak in an angry tone,"Why would someone so quiet be a maid. A job when you have to talk and take care of people? She is the daughter of Ninjago's Mafia after all. She is wise yet deadly. She is rich but works here. Probably sent here on a mission to ill the mayor and the rest of us!"

Caroline glared at Sensei Wu, "You're wrong about her being the murderer."

Sensei Wu took a seat but Ashley stopped him.

"Quick question Sensei Wu." Ashley said, "How do YOU know that Tsubaki is the daughter of the boss of Ninjago's Mafia? Those people would find you and show no mercy when it comes to killing. They know when you are there spying on them which is why they hide in the shadows. You are wise Sensei Wu AND quiet. Wisdom can be a blessing or a curse. Depends on how you use it."

Cole pushed Ashley away from Sensei Wu.

"Sensei Wu knows EVERYTHING that happens in Ninjago even before it happens you know! The dude clearly knows that Tsubaki's mother is clearly Mrs. DemRoe!"

That's when Ashley went up into the middle and stood on the table.

"Now its my groups time to shine! The murderer thinks they're slick but they aren't. There is a murderer AND an apprentice! Without even doing anything they just exposed themselves. But first let me read document of blackmail in this here file."

Misako: Has plastic hips so she can't exercise.

Garmadon: Eats food that is fat to gain over 1,000lbs.

Lloyd: Loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Cole: Practically 1000% emo.

Kai: In love with Telelitubbies.

Clover: Takes men's unused clothing and makes stylish outfits out of them.

Mrs. DemRoe: In her house, she has tons of color and a HAPPY personality.

Ashley: Stuffed panda bear since she was three and still hugs and cares for it.

Matilda: Secretly burns the Mayor's girdles.

Jackie: Eats people's food when they aren't looking.

Jay: New ideas = Faliures

Michele: Secretly tricks the mayor into giving her a raise.

Anne: Everyone's little angel has a house full of military weapons.

Nya: Is trying to shave off that mustache.

Amelia: Wakes up the Mayor but pushing him off his bed.

Mr. Contelly: Underwear lost in swimming pool.

Zane: Has a woman switch.

Sensei Wu: Has a weak bladder and replaces tea with Diet .

Lara: Treats technology as if it were real children.

Caroline: Has a book on who to be lady-like.

When she was done everyone (including herself) was embarrassed.

"You see, Tsubaki isn't ON THIS FILE. Which means that this person knows that blackmail her the Mafia will come after you." Ashley spoke with her face still red, "But Mrs. DemRoe is. This person messes with spies which means that they made a bad mistake. Especially a Mob Wife."

"So who's the murderer and the apprentice?" Everyone asked THE GROUP.

The group was doused in sweat. Finally they yelled out.

"SENSEI WU AND COLE!"

* * *

**ONE. QUESTION.**

**DO YOU THINK THEY'RE RIGHT?**

**HINT: Not EVERYONE showed ALL of THEIR PROOF.**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	9. Chapter 9: Mystery Solved Part 2

**Guys. ASHLEY WORKETH IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS! By Ashley I mean me because my name is LITERALLY Ashley. And I put myself in this story because...IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A WINNER OK? JUST KIDDING!**

**Anyway we left off with an EPIC cliffhanger. For Chapter 8, of course. WHAT OTHER CHAPTER WOULD HAVE A CLIFFHANGER? Nevermind. All of them...**

**Anyway onto the CHAPTER!**

* * *

Everyone's jaws dropped at the group, "SENSEI WU AND COLE?"

Mrs. DemRoe pushed up her glasses, "Yes. We have proof."

Kai and Jay pushed Sensei back with defensive looks and stances. They were more than angry. They were PISSED.

"How DARE you," Kai said in an irking tone. "Why would you even think about him? And Cole?"

Jay glared at the group, "Well ALL of us got it wrong."

"NO! WE DIDN'T!" Ashley yelled holding up a map, "Amelia uncover that whiteboard."

Amelia knocked on the wall closets to the dining room and a whiteboard appeared on the spot.

"Now, there are THREE WAYS to figure out it was Sensei Wu. From the hardest to the easiest way." Caroline said.

She took out blue glass from her bag.

"When we didn't see the wine bottle after the Mayor's death you'd think he was killed with it right?" She asked the party.

"Well DUH!" Nya spat.

Mr. Contelly shook his head, "Well you're wrong. The wine bottle was PURPLE. NOT BLUE."

"Also in the Eerie Movie Set, none of the equipment or props are blue. Especially if it is made from blue glass." Matilda added.

Clover smiled, "In the Newton Science Room or whatever. The scientist was killed by glass...BUT he wasn't BLEEDING! when we observed the rooms again and it turns out that whoever has been killed by glass with red surrounding them is TEA! Cranberry Pomegranate Tea to be EXACT."

"Plus whoever has been killed by glass has SLITS on their neck and deep wounds on their chest." Michele pointed out.

"Plus where's your teapot Sensei Wu?" Lara questioned the elder.

"I didn't bring it." He calmly answered.

That's when Ashley started to right on the whiteboard. Every room that a murderer happened in. IN ORDER.

Stillton Hall Living Room

Elegant Dining Room

Newton's Science Hall

Swimming Pool

Eerie Movie Set

Illicit Room

Wrestling Ring

Unity Partson's Home Movie Theater

"How does THAT prove that Sensei did this?" Lloyd asked in an angry tone.

Caroline circled the first letters of each room.

**S**tillton Hall Living Room

**E**legant Dining Room

**N**ewton's Science Hall

**S**wimming Pool

**E**erie Movie Set

**I**llicit Room

**W**restling Ring

**U**nity Partson's Home Movie Theater

Everyone gasped.

"EXACTLY. I found the map of the 2nd and 3rd floors in the Wrestling Ring. Every room that had a murderer in it I circled it with red highlighter. That's when I found out the trick." Ashley explained.

"Wait. What's the last one?" Cole asked with a smirk.

Clover grabbed the file from Ashley's hands and wrote on the board:

Misako: Has plastic hips so she can't exercise.

Garmadon: Eats food that is fat to gain over 1,000lbs.

Lloyd: Loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Cole: Practically 1000% emo.

Kai: In love with Telelitubbies.

Clover: Takes men's unused clothing and makes stylish outfits out of them.

Mrs. DemRoe: In her house, she has tons of color and a HAPPY personality.

Ashley: Stuffed panda bear since she was three and still hugs and cares for it.

Matilda: Secretly burns the Mayor's girdles.

Jackie: Eats people's food when they aren't looking.

Jay: New ideas = Faliures

Michele: Secretly tricks the mayor into giving her a raise.

Anne: Everyone's little angel has a house full of military weapons.

Nya: Is trying to shave off that mustache.

Amelia: Wakes up the Mayor but pushing him off his bed.

Mr. Contelly: Underwear lost in swimming pool.

Zane: Has a woman switch.

Sensei Wu: Has a weak bladder and replaces tea with Diet .

Lara: Treats technology as if it were real children.

Caroline: Has a book on who to be lady-like.

"It's all in the blackmail!" Clover said, "Take out the names and colons and you got your answer!

**H**as plastic hips so she can't exercise.

**E**ats food that is fat to gain over 1,000lbs.

**L**oves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**P**ractically 1000% emo.

**I**n love with Telelitubbies.

**T**akes men's unused clothing and makes stylish outfits out of them.

**I**n her house, she has tons of color and a HAPPY personality.

**S**tuffed panda bear since she was three and still hugs and cares for it.

**S**ecretly burns the Mayor's girdles.

**E**ats people's food when they aren't looking.

**N**ew ideas = Faliures

**S**ecretly tricks the mayor into giving her a raise.

**E**veryone's little angel has a house full of military weapons.

**I**s trying to shave off that mustache.

**W**akes up the Mayor but pushing him off his bed.

**U**nderwear lost in swimming pool.

Has a woman switch.

Has a weak bladder and replaces tea with Diet .

Treats technology as if it were real children.

Has a book on who to be lady-like.

When Clover was done everyone was speechless.

Clover finished circling the message, "See?" When you get up to Zane STOP. The Message should be 'Help it is Sensei Wu'!"

Ashley clapped her hands, "Alright people. We got the murderer now it's time for HIS APPRENTICE. Cole."

"Alright guys. If you see Zane, Misako, Garmadon, and Mario were killed kinda in the same way. Bullet wounds, knifes, and poison. I found poison in the Wrestling Ring." Matilda explained.

"So that's how Mario was killed..." Nya thought out loud.

"EXACTLY!" Tsubaki replied.

Caroline smiled, "The dents on Zane's legs were a result of a baseball bat repeatedly hitting him and guess who had a baseball bat?"

Jay replied, "COLE!"

"The funny thing is that you Ninja have high accuracy. Especially when it comes to fighting a villain. Kai would of over heat the gun, Jay would be to clumsy with it, and Zane would NEVER do something like that. But Cole...if he's 1000% emo what do you expect?" Anne pointed out.

Tsubaki added on, "The apprentice kept on using shortcuts as well. The obvious shortcut was when he used the Mother of the Mayor's picture. He burned the first copy of blackmail not knowing there was a second copy in the Mayor's Room! To add this as well the ashes' shadow cast the word CLOSELY huge huge letters! If you reverse the 's' and the 'e' that flip the order of the words you get..."

"Sly Cole." Everyone said in unison.

"Plus we're missing a bat and a rope." Caroline pointed out.

That's when Sensei Wu took out two pairs of pistols.

One for him.

One for Cole.

"You have some nerve to figure it out." Sensei Wu said in a deranged tone.

A demented smile broke out on Cole's face, "But we can't let the police find us out!"

"It's the end of your lives and YOU KNOW IT!" Sensei Wu laughed.

* * *

**JennJennHarm was right about the murderer!**

**NinjagoGirl01 was right about the apprentice!**

**Ericavaldez889 was right about the apprentice!**

**Now if you read one of there reviews you MIGHT be like WRONG. But if you guess or you KNOW that they did it you're right.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mystery Solved Part 3

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If you watched the movie Clue would would know that there is...**

**1. The REAL Ending**

**2. The HILARIOUS Ending**

**3. The BAD Ending**

**I may do all of them but it's up to you! Tell me in the reviews if you want ALL three endings or the PROPER ending.**

**BTW: The SECOND and THIRD ending have DIFFERENT murderers and apprentices! This is the REAL ending!**

**Last chapter ended with a HUGE cliffhanger. In this chapter it'll tell all of you guys WHY they did this! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Everyone in the party was backed up into a corner. No one talked but the two murderers that pointed their guns to four heads in the crowd. Jay, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya were scared to death.

"Sensei Wu...Cole...Why would you do this to us?" Jay asked with tears coming down his face.

Everyone one else nodded as a result of Sensei pushing the pistol on Jay's head harder.

Sensei scoffed, "So you want to know why, huh?"

"Yes..." Everyone answered.

"Garmadon took everything away from me. Evil or not he would always outshine me at everything. For example, I had no friends in highschool until I met Misako. I saved her from falling off a cliff..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Another day, another brother who ALWAYS ACTS LIKE A JERK! Like all the girls at school fall water light over mountain for him. I'm just his younger brother. Every time someone comes up to me they always ask for him and sometimes I only have friends because they want to be with him! Ever since everyone heard that he got bit by the Great Devouerer he's been know like a popstar! I'm just the unimportant one with the creator of this place as a loser. No one notices me. It's like I'm an invisible wall. In my opinion a HANDSOME INVISIBLE WALL! But NO! Garmadon is ALL OF THAT! He has his own FANCLUB!

The worst thing that he picks on me at home, school, EVERYWHERE! But when Dad's around he acts so nice and older brother-ish. It sucks being the younger brother. If I got bit by that snake Dad would of flipped out and might even KILL me! Well, because Garmadon already got 's the point? I always tell Dad and he says that he'll do something yet all he does is give him lectures and he STILL doesn't listen!

He has everyone as his best friend while I have no one because my friends usually dump me for him! Maybe I should just stay in his shadow and be Player 2 again like Luigi. Maybe that's why when I watch **The Super Mario Brothers. Super Show!** I always side with Luigi in everything because he's just like me. I don't even care if Garmadon calls him Mama Luigi and me Mama Wuya!

I was walking to school one day wearing a blue sweater and black pants because I accidentally...well Garmadon accidentally ran over a Hobo and Dad was mad and in order to get the blood off of us and make it to school early, we changed our clothes and of course when I told Dad what happened Garmadon kept on saying that I was driving and all of that. Luckily Dad believed me because he knows that Garmadon would want me touching the Driver's side of the car anyway.

After that accident I bumped into a girl with long brown hair braided with glasses. She HAD to be in 12th Grade because I saw her on the 12th Grade Math Tournament with Garmadon. I got up and help her up. I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't. I saw the Mountains right there showing me the best thing that I saw on a girl.

The Lipton tea logo.

The Mountains in the background then the bright yellow letters outlined in red. I've never seen a girl that obsessed with tea.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you My name is Wu by the way."

"Wu? You're Garmadon's younger brother! You two look alike."

We do?! Man she needs to get her eye sight check. Wait. She's wearing glasses. That's even worse if you ask me.

"Um, thanks. I didn't know that you like tea. Especially Lipton tea."

"I like all kinds of tea. My family has one cup of tea after dinner every night. It helps with digestion of food."

"I know. My Dad and me do what your family do but Garmadon isn't a fan of tea."

"Maybe that's why he's so pale. He must be lacking nutrients!"

At that moment both of us were laughing. I walked her to school and she wasn't a bad person after all! She must be...no. She IS the first friend I had that actually jokes about Garmadon but isn't friends with her! If she was at our house more often with Garmadon then she may be considered his friend but hopefully she isn't friends with Garmadon in any way. If she is then everything will be over because Garmadon would get all of her as a comrade while I'm just in his shadow.

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

After a few days I just realized that I never learned her name! She must be thinking the same way I am because she came to my house and we had a full conversation! No one but Garmadon's friends come and hangout here. But this is a first time that my first real friend came over to be with me.

"I never told you my name and I'm sorry for that. My name is Misako. I can tell that you never really had a friend."

"How?"

"When I was outside of your house I could her Garmadon talking on the phone. He was saying that you finally have someone who is not family a friend"

"Oh..."

I let her in and my father gave us some tea.

That's when everything changed.

Garmadon came downstairs.

Garmadon sat next to Misako and started to speak, "According to the 'Big Brother, Little Brother' book I'm reading, it says that i must become friends with my brothers friends. It says it right here in Chapter 301."

The three of us talked, ate, and drank for two hours then she left.

"Bye Wu!" She said waving her hand.

"Bye Garmy!" She said while blowing a kiss.

I didn't understand why she didn't blow me a kiss or wave goodbye to Garmadon as well.

Then years passed and I graduated from a 4-year college. I bought the second most expensive engagement ring since the first one was sold to another person.

The night of the graduation party I went down on one knee and took out the ring.

"Misako," I began, "Would you marry me?"

"Wu," She said with her lovely voice, "No, I can't I'm already engaged."

That's when my entire world shattered apart.

Garmadon ran over to where me and Misako were standing and kissed her.

"I owe you one brother. If it wasn't for you saving her off that cliff and becoming friends with her I would of been single.

* * *

"Ever since that day she has been spending more time with him than me. Eventually the wedding came and Misako was announced father left the Monastery and Garmadon touched the Golden Weapons I knew it was my chance to finish him off. I faked my cry to Garmadon when he fell down to the deep depths of hell.I was I found out he survived. That's when I had to round you people up. When I first saw the prophecy of the Green Ninja I was pleased. Until after all that hard work the Overlord died and he survived again.' Sensei Wu explained.

"Dude...you AREN'T in Housewifes of Ninjago: Single Version! It's called moving on. Trust me on this fact we all know that your father would be mad at you because you've been jealous of your brother for over THOUSANDS of years." Ashley smirked, "Also we didn't ask for your life story y'know."

"Hey. DON'T speak to Sensei like that." Cole said in a strict tone.

"Oh yeah? And what about you? Why are YOU with the wretched old man?" Tsubaki blurted.

"When I was younger everyone used to make fun of me because I usually wore the color black. They said that I looked scary and that I should go back to the 'graveyard' which they said is where I belong.I grew up with the insults but I didn't care. But when I accidentally cut myself with a knife people started to call me emo! Even YOU GUYS CALL ME EMO!" Cole explained.

Kai laughed, "Oh yeah? When?"

* * *

Jay: THIS THING IS THINNER THAN YOU! MY SANDWICH CAN DESTROY YOU!

Cole: *Opens door* Please...don't talk about food. Are we there yet.

Kai: No Cole and you look green. AWWWWWWWWWW! Is there something wrong with the emo?

* * *

Zane: WHAT DID THAT BELL JUST CALL ME!

Lou: SON! IT'S BEEN SO LONG OHMYGOSHIFELTSOLONELYSOGETYOURBEHINDINTOTHISHOUSE BEFOREISMACKTHEBLACKOFFOFYOU! AND YOU BROUGHT A QUARTET!

* * *

Zane: We better do something before he cuts himself!

Jay: You right Zane. I never seen him this upset.

Kai: You mean depressed.

Zane: Kai this isn't the time

* * *

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOO!

Justin Bieber Look-A-Like: ALRIGHT LADIES AND PERVS! PASTORS AND FELLOWSHIPERS! AND THE REST OF THE COMMUNITY HERE'S THE OTHER DIRECTION!*Gets message* Wait! Since there was a problem involving betrayal, earth, life, emos, bagels, and all of that here's...SPIN HARMONY!

* * *

Cole: No thanks. Winning is nothing without my Dad being by my side.

Lou: COLE YOU SON OF AN EMO I SAW EVERYTHING AND I'M PROUD! YOU DID WHAT WAS RIGHT AND I SHOOT I'M LIKE CRYING! *Hugs Cole*

Cole: Thanks Dad.

* * *

Jay: *Cries* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zane: You shall be missed my Emo friend and leader. *Cries*

* * *

"Look Black Shadow," Ashley rolled her eyes, "Name calling and all that is natural."

Jay started to laugh uncontrollably, "You...YOU CALLED HIM BLACK..SHADOW! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

"I am going to pull this trigger." Sensei threated.

That's when Jay stopped and Matilda started screaming.

"WHAT WOMAN?!" Cole and Sensei screamed at her.

"They're coming." She answered.

Cole pointed the gun towards her, "The police? YOU..."

"THE WOMAN'S PREGNANT YOU FOOL." Ashley yelled.

Amelia took one of the bats and threw it over to Ashley.

"We aren't going to let you get away with this!" Amelia told the duo while holding a frying pan.

Sensei started to load bullets in on of his guns.

Until Amelia smacked him with the frying pan causing him to faint.

**"COME OUT A PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"**

"The police are outside!" Kai yelled.

"NO SHIZ SHERLOCK!" Caroline yelled as she was trying to help Matilda stay calm.

Ashley hit Cole with the bat but it broke.

"Is there a metal bat in this place?" Ashley asked as she was hiding behind the couch to dodge the bullets.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

That's when something glitzy caught Ashley's eye.

A smile appeared on her face, "The dumbbell."

"Are you guys going to stay behind the couch?" She asked.

"We have no choice but to. She's going into labor!" Jackie replied.

"KAI!" Ashley screamed, "You'll be my human shield!"

"WHAT?"

It was too late for the Fire Ninja to refuse. Ashley threw him at Cole which made the Earth Ninja fall on the ground and lose his pistols.

"Goodnight!"

That is what Ashley said as the slammed the dumbbell onto Cole's head.

* * *

**LOL! Even cole's DAD CALLED HIM EMO!**

**Have a GOOD DAY/NIGHT! XD**

**TheComingofEpic**

**BTW: I'M BLACK. So calling someone who wears mostly black but you call them BLACK SHADOW. OH GOSH! LOLOLOLOL!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Good Ending

**Alright guys...it's time! SHOWTIME! This is it. Well until we get to the hilarious, anticlimactic and BAD endings so eh. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Alright people. Both of them are knocked out but were's the rope?" Mr. Contelly asked the remaining party.

Mrs. DemRoe shrugged her shoulders, "How are we supposed to know? Sensei Wu is the only person who had the rope but never came back with it."

"Wait," Anne said. "There's a rope attached to the anvil that almost killed Ashley! We can get that!"

"No we can't. The police are out there and were AREN'T going to have enough time." Caroline pointed out.

"Not only that we have a woman who's about to give birth. I don't think THAT'S the best idea. Especially if these two wake up and we're trying to help Matilda while the rest of you guys are up there getting a rope." Jackie added.

Kai sighed in annoyance, "Well that's just great~ How about Nya and me-"

Kai was interrupted by the police, who burst through the door.

"Well hello. I'm Sargent **(Sarcasm JK JK!)** Ruth. Alright you people better have a GOOD explanation for this." One of the officer said.

"Look," Ashley stated. "We know that this looks like a HUGE massacre but we got the two murderers!"

"Why should my team believe you miss?" Ruth questioned.

"Because we have our evidence and proof that those to are the murderers." Mrs. DemRoe answered.

The Sargent looked at a knocked out Sensei Wu and Cole. He started to laugh.

"HA! you're telling me that one of Ninjago's Favorite Earth Ninja and Sensei did this?" He laughed with his team.

Tsubaki walked around the living room singing, "It may be far-fetched but some quiet people have the most demented past. Especially when you're a politician~ Or in this case not every hero that we had in Ninjago before the Ninja were ALL good. Especially when you inherited powers from the man who created Ninjago AND you're one of HIS sons that ISN'T married and doesn't have an offspring. Oh and you are one out of the five Ninja who can only master, not two, but ONE element and one element ALONE~"

Ruth's eyes got big, "Your the daughter of that Mafia dude and...you're his wife!"

Mrs. DemRoe and Tsubaki nodded their heads, "EXACTLY!"

"Also Sensei Wu's Gi is filled with weapons! He has poison. pistols, a dagger, some nun-chucks and more!" Anne reported while she was doing a strip search.

Jay turned to Ruth, "Is THAT enough evidence for you?"

"I don't..."

He took a deep breathe and finally said, "'Cuff them."

That's when Sensei Wu and Cole woke up.

"What's going on?" Cole asked his comrade.

"We're getting arrested...and it's ALL YOUR FAULT." Sensei responded.

Cole slapped the elder, "MY FAULT? WAS IT **MY **IDEA TO BRING A TEA POT FULL OF RED TEA ON A MASSACRE?! ESPECIALLY WHEN THAT TEA WAS RED AND YOU SHATTERED THE POT?!" OH HECK NO."

"WELL IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO KILL ZANE AND DUMP HIS BODY INTO THE SWIMMING POOL!"

"I WAS BORED AND YOU WERE KILLING MISAKO AND GARMADON AT THE TIME OK?!"

The two murderers argued with each other and started to slap each other.

"Bring them to Ninjago's National Mental institution. We'll visit them every chance we get." Ashley told the Sargent.

"Alright and good work on the investigation Agent Ashley."

"Eh. No biggy."

**"AGENT?!" **

Everyone in the party was flabbergasted. Including Cole and Sensei who were being put in straitjackets.

"Yes. I was sent to Ninjago to see if everything for this big celebration went perfect. As soon as I got a report of Mayor Cornelius' death I came immediately and help you guys solve the mystery. It wasn't my intention to help you. In fact I would of have all of you arrested until I figured out who the murderer was with the remaining people in both teams and if it weren't for the rest of the maids none of us would of known that Cole was helping Sensei Wu with the murders in this place." Ashley explained.

"But how did you know it was Sensei Wu in the first place?" The Sargent asked again.

Clover put her arm around him, "He killed with glass and left pieces of his shattered tea pot by the bodies with red tea, if you put the rooms from the first room a murder happened in to the last it spells Sensei Wu, and read the first letter of the first word in the black mail it says 'Help it is Sensei Wu. Also, we knew that Cole was his apprentice because he killed with a bat, guns, knife, and poison. He burnt the 1st copy of blackmail and the shadow of the ashes showed the word 'CLOSELY'. If you rearrange the letters you'll get the phrase 'Sly Cole'."

Ashley added on to Clover's statement, "Another way that I found out it was Sensei Wu is from that smart remark that he made in the movie theater. When he said that the murderer was skilled AND smart and we may never catch him, when we came back here for our accusations he said the murderer can be silent AND wise, and finally, he DIDN'T have his rope when we told everyone to put their weapons by the table."

Sensei Wu scoffed at Ashley, "You may have both of us but we'll be back and we'll get you! SO BE ON YOUR FEET **WOMAN**!"

Ashley laughed at the criminals, "Oh don't worry! You're spending a year in the mental institution! Whether you like it or not! but you won't be lonely! We PROMISE that we WILL visit you EVERYDAY!"

Sensei and Cole thought about a year with demented and haunting people and turned pale.

Amelia ran over to Ashley, "Are we able to take Matilda to the hospital now?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN WAITING FOR! YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS WOMAN WAS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH ON THE FLOOR?!"

After her outburst, Ashley picked up Matilda.

"Some of you guys will have to come in MY convertible to help this chic while she's in labor." Ashley told the party, "Ruth take those two away and meet me at the hospital and make sure you get some of that special elixir from Jamonickai Village. I don't want Matilda to have TWO kids and NO HUSBAND. OH! Promise me this, DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT. That goes for ALL OF YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

"YES!" Everyone responded.

* * *

That night Matilda had Miranda and Felix, one girl and one boy. With her husband by her side. Tsubaki and Mrs. DemRoe treated everyone with dinner at their house which resulted in them meeting Mr. Giovanni DemRoe, a nice and handsome man who rules the Mafia with an iron fist but treats his friends and family with respect. Mario made the party his famous brownie cake for dessert while Lloyd danced with his mother and father. Zane made all the lights in the city say 'CONGRATS GARMADON' during the night-long party.

Everything was perfect.

None of the citizens in the city have a CLUE on what happened in the Mayor's Mansion but the people who took part in the manhunt.

Everything was peaceful.

* * *

**In Ninjago's Mental Institution...**

Sensei Wu kept on forcing a chopstick into the padded floors of the room Cole and him shared.

"Listen old man, the floor is PADDED. What makes you think we're going to escape?" Cole questioned his deranged Sensei.

Sensei threw one of his chopsticks at Cole, "LOOK. I seen those movies. we just need to think POSITIVE. THINK POSITIVE THOUGHTS. I'M NOT GOING TO BE HERE FOR A YEAR."

Ruth walked over to their stall, "If you two haven't noticed the floor is padded and it's time to get some sleep!"

"I KNOW THE THE FREAKING FLOOR IS PADDED. WE'RE GOING TO ESCAPE THIS DUMP!"

"That's what they all say." Ruth grinned. "Goodnight."

He clapped his hands and the light in their room went off. Ruth walked away and locked the doors that lead to their room.

"So those convicts are a threat to Ninjago?" One of the Security Guards asked.

"Yep. I didn't believe it until Ashley explained everything." He answered. "Well I gotta go."

"Alight bye!"

* * *

"SOMEONE GET US OUT OF HERE!" Sensei yelled.

"Sensei SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Cole commanded.

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

The two quarreled all night while Ninjago was at peace.

* * *

**That's the REAL ending! I'll do the bad ending sooner or later! Anyway...BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Hilarious Ending

**Alright! Time for the HILARIOUS ENDING! After this comes the BAD ending so enjoy this WONDERFUL chapter as we reach the end of this story.**

* * *

It was time.

Time for the solving of the mystery.

Amelia carried Mario's body.

Tsubaki carried Garmadon's body.

Clover carried Merlon's body.

Jackie carried Zane's body.

Michele carried Misako's body.

Anne carried the scientist, Mr. Donell's body.

Lara carried the camerawoman from the Eerie Movie Set, 's, body.

Matilda carried the Mayor's body.

All of them went back to the place this all started.

The Stillton Hall Living Room.

the people who were carrying bodies put them all in a pile.

IN ORDER.

From the person who died first to the person who died last.

It is time for everyone to make their accusations.

Every ninja went up. Apparently they thought that all of them got it right.

"Alright guys watch and learn!" Jay smirked, "We found out who the murderer is! THE FIVE OF US!"

"Ahem!" Nya faked with an angry tone.

"When did you want to come up?" Kai asked his sister.

"FINE! But I have a different person than you though." Nya bragged.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Good for you your mother must be so proud.

Nya grinned her teeth together, "WHY YOU..."

"SHUT UP AND MAKE YOUR ACCUSATION!" Mrs. DemRoe snapped in a deranged tone.

The Living Room was silent and everyone just took a seat, waiting for the accusation.

"Alright guys who do you think the murderer is?" Jay whispered to Cole, Lloyd, and Kai.

Cole and Lloyd looked at each other, "Mrs. DemRoe." They answered.

Kai and Jay smirked, "Amelia!"

"You two sit down! Watch when we are right!" Kai bragged.

Cole and Lloyd took a seat while everyone was observing each other. It may not be true but someone here was spreading that if you got the accusations wrong then you will die. A gift from the murderer to you is what it's called. Everyone was nervous. Even Ashley's group was nervous.

The murderer may not even be THAT person! It's impossible.

The apprentice is just...IMPOSSIBLE AS WELL!

It's a game between life and death.

They have proof and all of that but they'll need all the information in order to prove this point.

The group is hoping as they are explaining why they think this is the murderer and his helper, they will understand it as well.

It isn't a big group.

If everyone gets it wrong it's like saying you're dead.

The police is arriving any minute!

Heck, MERLON WAS A DETECTIVE! HE WAS SENT BY THE POLICE!

A small radio hung out of his shirt and a NCPD badge was in his back pocket.

The police are almost here.

Mr. Contelly cleared his throat, "Everyone put your weapons on the table.

Everyone looked at each other and did what he said.

"Alright people." Ashley finally said after five minutes of staring at each other, "Start your accusations.

"We think that the murderer is...AMELIA!" Kai and Jay yelled in unison.

Amelia's eyes got big, "WHAT?!" She yelled angrily.

"Yep. You clearly said HA YOU HAVE NO IDEA! When you opened the door for us!" Jay pointed out.

"Plus you have a mean attitude!" Kai smirked.

Jay pointed to Zane's body, "Plus YOU had a baseball bat!"

Ashley laughed, "She wasn't the only one with a baseball bat y'know. Mrs. DemRoe, Cole, and the other maids had baseball bats as well. How do you know it's specifically her? Jay had a trophy and with a few hard hits those dents would be there."

Kai glared at Jay, "She's right. did YOU do it?"

"EXCUSE ME? How did I do it? I was right next to you all this time!" Jay complained.

Tsubaki grinned at the quarreling ninjas, "I'm sorry to tell both of you this but your wrong."

Jay and Kai's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?! HOW COME?" Kai screamed.

Lara stood up, "Amelia wrote a note about YOU and some other person earlier who might of been the murderer. Plus every moment I looked she was RIGHT NEXT TO ME! LITERALLY!"

"True that!" Amelia scoffed.

"Alright, who's next?" Clover questioned the party.

Lloyd stood up and dragged Cole with him.

Lloyd started to boast, "Alright people. It is SO OBVIOUS THAT THE MURDERER is...y'know..."

"...No...we don't know." Everyone else replied.

"What he's trying to say is that the murderer is Mrs. DemRoe." Cole said while glaring at Lloyd.

Mrs. DemRoe's eyes flared with anger, "EXCUSE ME?"

"Yes! We said it!" Lloyd yelled with victory.

"You don't like Garmadon and your cold-hearted. All you wear is black! The only think that isn't black is your skin!" Cole pointed out.

Mrs. DemRoe and Ashley started to laugh, "You shouldn't be talking!"

"OH COLE! AH! They do have a point though. Lloyd said while covering his face from Cole's hand.

"Sorry to tell you this but you're wrong boys." Mr. Contelly finally said after laughing, "Next!"

That's when Nya came up. She started to mock the boys who went up already and failed.

When she was standing in the middle of the party she cleared her throat.

"I think that Kai is the murderer." She spat out.

Everyone glared at Kai and there were no remarks.

Kai looked at Nya, "What do you mean I DID IT?"

"I'm not stupid. It's obvious what happened.

There is a circuit breaker on each floor of this place. The bathroom and the dining room share the same circuit. Instead of going to use the bathroom you flipped the switch and killed Mario. The Mayor may have glass in his head but was killed by a knife for there is a knife would in the middle of his head. Zane has been stabbed in his stomach as well."

"But Garmadon and Misako both have bullet wounds so they've been killed by a bullet. Not a knife!" Clover pointed out to Nya, "Even though you have good info you're still wrong. Next is Sensei Wu."

"I think the murderer is Tsubaki." He said calmly.

Everyone gasped.

"Alright Sensei Wu that tea MUST have DRUGS IN IT!" Ashley said.

Sensei started to speak in an angry tone,"Why would someone so quiet be a maid. A job when you have to talk and take care of people? She is the daughter of Ninjago's Mafia after all. She is wise yet deadly. She is rich but works here. Probably sent here on a mission to ill the mayor and the rest of us!"

Caroline glared at Sensei Wu, "You're wrong about her being the murderer."

Sensei Wu took a seat but Ashley stopped him.

"Quick question Sensei Wu." Ashley said, "How do YOU know that Tsubaki is the daughter of the boss of Ninjago's Mafia? Those people would find you and show no mercy when it comes to killing. They know when you are there spying on them which is why they hide in the shadows. You are wise Sensei Wu AND quiet. Wisdom can be a blessing or a curse. Depends on how you use it."

Cole pushed Ashley away from Sensei Wu.

"Sensei Wu knows EVERYTHING that happens in Ninjago even before it happens you know! The dude clearly knows that Tsubaki's mother is clearly Mrs. DemRoe!"

That's when Ashley went up into the middle and stood on the table.

"Now its my groups time to shine! The murderer thinks they're slick but they aren't. There is a murderer AND an apprentice! Without even doing anything they just exposed themselves. But first let me read document of blackmail in this here file."

Misako: Has plastic hips so she can't exercise.

Garmadon: Eats food that is fat to gain over 1,000lbs.

Lloyd: Loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Cole: Practically 1000% emo.

Kai: In love with Telelitubbies.

Clover: Takes men's unused clothing and makes stylish outfits out of them.

Mrs. DemRoe: In her house, she has tons of color and a HAPPY personality.

Ashley: Stuffed panda bear since she was three and still hugs and cares for it.

Matilda: Secretly burns the Mayor's girdles.

Jackie: Eats people's food when they aren't looking.

Jay: New ideas = Faliures

Michele: Secretly tricks the mayor into giving her a raise.

Anne: Everyone's little angel has a house full of military weapons.

Nya: Is trying to shave off that mustache.

Amelia: Wakes up the Mayor but pushing him off his bed.

Mr. Contelly: Underwear lost in swimming pool.

Zane: Has a woman switch.

Sensei Wu: Has a weak bladder and replaces tea with Diet .

Lara: Treats technology as if it were real children.

Caroline: Has a book on who to be lady-like.

When she was done everyone (including herself) was embarrassed.

"You see, Tsubaki isn't ON THIS FILE. Which means that this person knows that blackmail her the Mafia will come after you." Ashley spoke with her face still red, "But Mrs. DemRoe is. This person messes with spies which means that they made a bad mistake. Especially a Mob Wife."

"So who's the murderer and the apprentice?" Everyone asked THE GROUP.

The group was doused in sweat. Finally they yelled out.

"MATILDA AND AMELIA!"

Everyone's jaws dropped at the group, "MATILDA AND AMELIA?!"

Mrs. DemRoe pushed up her glasses, "Yes. We have proof."

Matilda and Amelia looked at each other with angry faces. They were more than angry. They were PISSED!

"No one acts THAT calm. Especially when her husband is dead. being calm like that can make people even MORE suspicious! You're frying pan has bits of glass stuck in the bottom anyway!" Jackie told the party.

Clover added, "Plus the dress she picked red but over time her dress just got darker and it started to smell like blood!"

"When we checked the balcony of the Home Movie Theater we saw the amount of girdles you burnt and a note to Amelia!"

This is what the note read:

**Why showed I be stuck with him? A man who doesn't care what I THINK TO CHANGE THIS PLACE. But sooner or later it'll change and nothing will get in my way.**

**-?**

"How do you know if that's Matilda saying that though?" Nya asked.

"Because the Mayor said in an interview that he also let's Matilda make decisions to change the city but lately it's changed and if the mayor dies, SHE would have a chance of becoming the NEW MAYOR of Ninjago city!" Sensei Wu answered.

"What about Amelia?" Kai questioned the group.

"When Amelia opened the door saying that smart remark and immediately ran off to get the red wine from the kitchen. Since the wine bottle WASN'T full when she came back out it was obvious that she poured it over the circuit breaker that is used for the science lab AND living room. Matilda was in the living room and killed the Mayor while Amelia killed the scientist. In order to kill him with out a weapon she used glass to choke and kill him in an instant. That's why she was being so clingy to all of us." Lara explained.

"Well I hope you guys are happy!" Matilda screamed, "THAT FATTY WAS WORTHLESS! HE THINKS HE'S ALL THAT BECAUSE HE RUNS THIS PLACE WITH AN IRON FIST! I WAS GOING TO RULE THIS WHOLE PLACE AND DESTROY IT! Garmadon turned good a year a go and this town was at peace. In order for me to turn this place upside down was ACTED like his dream lady. A lady who could cook, laugh, smile, be funny, and etc. As soon as we got married i started to make half of the decisions while he did the other half. Until now he hogs everything for himself and i am sick and tired of it!.

Amelia chuckled, "Well you got me! Mayor Cow here is nothing but trouble. Always making a mess and making me and the others pic it up and work for no pay as if we were nothing. i was sent by my family to come and destroy that idiot so he would be removed from his position. I thought that there would be no better day than today to finish the dude off.

Matilda took the .42 Calibur pistol from the table. Amelia took the rifle from the table.

"NOW ALL OF YOU FOOLS TO THE WALL NOW!" Matilda ordered.

no one hesitated a crowed in the nearest corner thinking about their dreams that they'll never fulfill.

that's when Mrs. DemRoe stood up.

"Any last words you want to share Amy?" Amelia questioned the woman.

"Just one and I'll make it quick," She said, "Humor poor little me for a bi would'ya? If Giovanni found out about this he would be pissed.

"Who's Giovanni?" Amelia questioned Mrs. DemRoe.

"A comrade of mine. But both of you should know that because Amelia...darling, you just missed out on being married and Matilda, the one who is going to have not one but TWO children at once, your children are going to miss out on a father!"

Amelia and Matilda looked at each other, "What are you talking about?"

"HA! you didn't know? Mario was going to propose to you tonight! Right in my ear, that is what he said! Matilda! you killing the mayor leaves you has a widower with TWINS! two babies but one parent?! you'll BARELY get sleep for an hour and you'll wake up trying to take care of two rugrats and they'll TRY to...wait no. Not try but WILL get you and you will lose your mind in a snap! If I were you I would put that pistol and rifle down before it's too late?"

Matilda glared at the accountant, "...And why should I trust you?"

Mrs. DemRoe walked up to Matilda and put her left hand on her left shoulder, "Because...I'm not a slut."

Matlida grinned her teeth together and aimed the gun at Mrs. DemRoe trying to shoot her but every time she shot, she would miss. Even Amelia fired her rifle but every bullet missed. Both of them tossed their weapons on the floor and started to throw punches and kicks at the accountant. Luckily for Mrs. DemRoe all of their attacks failed . She punched Matilda in the stomach and gave Amelia an uppercut to the face.

"THAT'S IT!" Amelia laughed, "I won't be happy until the day I hang your head on a wall!"

She picked up her rifle and passed the gun to Matilda.

"Let's shoot Amelia." Matilda said.

"WAIT!" Anne exclaimed. "There aren't any bullets left in your weapons!"

Amelia glared at Anne, "Yes there is!"

Anne waved her finger, "Oh, no, no, no ,no! You guys went rapid fire on Mrs. DemRoe and not even one SINGLE bullet hit her! You could reload or else you aren't smart killers.

"Shut up Anne and get out of the way." Matilda ordered.

"This is so rude! First you were a nice lady and now you turned into another Nicki Minaj!"

Matilda's eyes darkened, "WHY YOU SON OF A..."

That's when the police burst through the door.

"Matilda and Amelia? The mayor's wife and maid? Such a disappointment." Ruth said while forcing the two into straight jackets.

"THIS ISN'T OVER DIMWITS!" Matilda screamed. "WE'LL BE BACK FOR OUR REVENGE! WE-"

Both of them were sent to Ninjago's Mental Hospital for a year.

"Well that was unexpected." Ashley said to Mrs. DemRoe. "At least Giovanni won't have to hunt anyone down."

Cole looked at Ashley in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Mrs. DemRoe let out a smirk, "I am the wife of Ninjago's Mafia owner Giovanni DemRoe. I found out about this after our wedding and ever since I've been keeping it a secret. Tsubaki is my daughter and if I died I could tell my husband would kill each and everyone of you before you could escape."

Ashley looked at the remaining party, "Now everyone. Promise me this, DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT. That goes for ALL OF YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

"YES!" Everyone responded.

"Good." Was all she said.

* * *

**In Ninjago's Mental Institution...**

Matilda moaned, "...Oh! THESE WHITE AND BLACK STRAIGHT JACKETS ARE UNFASHIONABLE!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "We're in an Mental Hospital. There is NO SUCH THING AS FASHIONABLE HERE!"

"SHUT UP!" Matilda responded, "SOMEONE HELP! GET US OUT! PLEASE!"

Ruth grinned. "Goodnight."

He clapped his hands and the light in their room went off. Ruth walked away and locked the doors that lead to their room.

"So those convicts are a threat to Ninjago?" One of the Security Guards asked.

"Yep. I didn't believe it until I saw everything I needed to know." He answered. "Well I gotta go."

"Alight bye!"

* * *

Matilda screamed, "I'M GONNA BEING A MOTHER IN 3 WEEKS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Amelia snapped.

"OK! SORRY!" Matilda replied out of fear.

* * *

**Yes. We have the REAL ending down and the HILARIOUS ending down. Now we need to get the...BAD ending over with!**

**So did you enjoy the story?**

**Do you want me to make an Author Version?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you want to be in the Author Version get this. One of you guys WILL be the murderer but it won't as easier as THIS was! So if you want to tell me in the reviews!**

**Have an EPIC day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	13. Chapter 13: The BAD ENDING!

**This ending will shock you! LITERALLY...**

**ANYWAY! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was time.

Time for the solving of the mystery.

Amelia carried Mario's body.

Tsubaki carried Garmadon's body.

Clover carried Merlon's body.

Jackie carried Zane's body.

Michele carried Misako's body.

Anne carried the scientist, Mr. Donell's body.

Lara carried the camerawoman from the Eerie Movie Set, 's, body.

Matilda carried the Mayor's body.

All of them went back to the place this all started.

The Stillton Hall Living Room.

the people who were carrying bodies put them all in a pile.

IN ORDER.

From the person who died first to the person who died last.

It is time for everyone to make their accusations.

Every ninja went up. Apparently they thought that all of them got it right.

"Alright guys watch and learn!" Jay smirked, "We found out who the murderer is! THE FIVE OF US!"

"Ahem!" Nya faked with an angry tone.

"When did you want to come up?" Kai asked his sister.

"FINE! But I have a different person than you though." Nya bragged.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Good for you your mother must be so proud.

Nya grinned her teeth together, "WHY YOU..."

"SHUT UP AND MAKE YOUR ACCUSATION!" Mrs. DemRoe snapped in a deranged tone.

The Living Room was silent and everyone just took a seat, waiting for the accusation.

"Alright guys who do you think the murderer is?" Jay whispered to Cole, Lloyd, and Kai.

Cole and Lloyd looked at each other, "Mrs. DemRoe." They answered.

Kai and Jay smirked, "Amelia!"

"You two sit down! Watch when we are right!" Kai bragged.

Cole and Lloyd took a seat while everyone was observing each other. It may not be true but someone here was spreading that if you got the accusations wrong then you will die. A gift from the murderer to you is what it's called. Everyone was nervous. Even Ashley's group was nervous.

The murderer may not even be THAT person! It's impossible.

The apprentice is just...IMPOSSIBLE AS WELL!

It's a game between life and death.

They have proof and all of that but they'll need all the information in order to prove this point.

The group is hoping as they are explaining why they think this is the murderer and his helper, they will understand it as well.

It isn't a big group.

If everyone gets it wrong it's like saying you're dead.

The police is arriving any minute!

Heck, MERLON WAS A DETECTIVE! HE WAS SENT BY THE POLICE!

A small radio hung out of his shirt and a NCPD badge was in his back pocket.

The police are almost here.

Mr. Contelly cleared his throat, "Everyone put your weapons on the table.

Everyone looked at each other and did what he said.

"Alright people." Ashley finally said after five minutes of staring at each other, "Start your accusations.

"We think that the murderer is...AMELIA!" Kai and Jay yelled in unison.

Amelia's eyes got big, "WHAT?!" She yelled angrily.

"Yep. You clearly said HA YOU HAVE NO IDEA! When you opened the door for us!" Jay pointed out.

"Plus you have a mean attitude!" Kai smirked.

Jay pointed to Zane's body, "Plus YOU had a baseball bat!"

Ashley laughed, "She wasn't the only one with a baseball bat y'know. Mrs. DemRoe, Cole, and the other maids had baseball bats as well. How do you know it's specifically her? Jay had a trophy and with a few hard hits those dents would be there."

Kai glared at Jay, "She's right. did YOU do it?"

"EXCUSE ME? How did I do it? I was right next to you all this time!" Jay complained.

Tsubaki grinned at the quarreling ninjas, "I'm sorry to tell both of you this but your wrong."

Jay and Kai's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?! HOW COME?" Kai screamed.

Lara stood up, "Amelia wrote a note about YOU and some other person earlier who might of been the murderer. Plus every moment I looked she was RIGHT NEXT TO ME! LITERALLY!"

"True that!" Amelia scoffed.

"Alright, who's next?" Clover questioned the party.

Lloyd stood up and dragged Cole with him.

Lloyd started to boast, "Alright people. It is SO OBVIOUS THAT THE MURDERER is...y'know..."

"...No...we don't know." Everyone else replied.

"What he's trying to say is that the murderer is Mrs. DemRoe." Cole said while glaring at Lloyd.

Mrs. DemRoe's eyes flared with anger, "EXCUSE ME?"

"Yes! We said it!" Lloyd yelled with victory.

"You don't like Garmadon and your cold-hearted. All you wear is black! The only think that isn't black is your skin!" Cole pointed out.

Mrs. DemRoe and Ashley started to laugh, "You shouldn't be talking!"

"OH COLE! AH! They do have a point though. Lloyd said while covering his face from Cole's hand.

"Sorry to tell you this but you're wrong boys." Mr. Contelly finally said after laughing, "Next!"

That's when Nya came up. She started to mock the boys who went up already and failed.

When she was standing in the middle of the party she cleared her throat.

"I think that Kai is the murderer." She spat out.

Everyone glared at Kai and there were no remarks.

Kai looked at Nya, "What do you mean I DID IT?"

"I'm not stupid. It's obvious what happened.

There is a circuit breaker on each floor of this place. The bathroom and the dining room share the same circuit. Instead of going to use the bathroom you flipped the switch and killed Mario. The Mayor may have glass in his head but was killed by a knife for there is a knife would in the middle of his head. Zane has been stabbed in his stomach as well."

"But Garmadon and Misako both have bullet wounds so they've been killed by a bullet. Not a knife!" Clover pointed out to Nya, "Even though you have good info you're still wrong. Next is Sensei Wu."

"I think the murderer is Tsubaki." He said calmly.

Everyone gasped.

"Alright Sensei Wu that tea MUST have DRUGS IN IT!" Ashley said.

Sensei started to speak in an angry tone,"Why would someone so quiet be a maid. A job when you have to talk and take care of people? She is the daughter of Ninjago's Mafia after all. She is wise yet deadly. She is rich but works here. Probably sent here on a mission to ill the mayor and the rest of us!"

Caroline glared at Sensei Wu, "You're wrong about her being the murderer."

Sensei Wu took a seat but Ashley stopped him.

"Quick question Sensei Wu." Ashley said, "How do YOU know that Tsubaki is the daughter of the boss of Ninjago's Mafia? Those people would find you and show no mercy when it comes to killing. They know when you are there spying on them which is why they hide in the shadows. You are wise Sensei Wu AND quiet. Wisdom can be a blessing or a curse. Depends on how you use it."

Cole pushed Ashley away from Sensei Wu.

"Sensei Wu knows EVERYTHING that happens in Ninjago even before it happens you know! The dude clearly knows that Tsubaki's mother is clearly Mrs. DemRoe!"

That's when Ashley went up into the middle and stood on the table.

"Now its my groups time to shine! The murderer thinks they're slick but they aren't. There is a murderer AND an apprentice! Without even doing anything they just exposed themselves. But first let me read document of blackmail in this here file."

Misako: Has plastic hips so she can't exercise.

Garmadon: Eats food that is fat to gain over 1,000lbs.

Lloyd: Loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Cole: Practically 1000% emo.

Kai: In love with Telelitubbies.

Clover: Takes men's unused clothing and makes stylish outfits out of them.

Mrs. DemRoe: In her house, she has tons of color and a HAPPY personality.

Ashley: Stuffed panda bear since she was three and still hugs and cares for it.

Matilda: Secretly burns the Mayor's girdles.

Jackie: Eats people's food when they aren't looking.

Jay: New ideas = Faliures

Michele: Secretly tricks the mayor into giving her a raise.

Anne: Everyone's little angel has a house full of military weapons.

Nya: Is trying to shave off that mustache.

Amelia: Wakes up the Mayor but pushing him off his bed.

Mr. Contelly: Underwear lost in swimming pool.

Zane: Has a woman switch.

Sensei Wu: Has a weak bladder and replaces tea with Diet .

Lara: Treats technology as if it were real children.

Caroline: Has a book on who to be lady-like.

When she was done everyone (including herself) was embarrassed.

"You see, Tsubaki isn't ON THIS FILE. Which means that this person knows that blackmail her the Mafia will come after you." Ashley spoke with her face still red, "But Mrs. DemRoe is. This person messes with spies which means that they made a bad mistake. Especially a Mob Wife."

"So who's the murderer and the apprentice?" Everyone asked THE GROUP.

The group was doused in sweat. Finally they yelled out.

"ZANE AND ANNE!"

Everyone's jaws dropped at the group, "ZANE AND ANNE?!"

Mrs. DemRoe pushed up her glasses, "Yes. We have proof."

Clover pointed to Zane's body, "None of Zane's wires were damaged and if the murderer had to pull out all those wires in the Eerie Movie Set without getting shocked by getting more energy who else but Zane?"

"Plus all of us are sick and tired of being bossed around," Amelia admitted. "Why would Anne not crack She's always laughing and making jokes. Especially when one of the guest from another party slapped her for bringing in his drink a second late. She was STILL smiling and all of that. She acted WAY to calm tonight. Usually she's more hyper. And for once she talked WAY LESS than usual."

Ashley looked around the room, "Wait. Where's Zane's body AND ANNE'S?!"

That's when the lights flicked off automatically and something exploded.

A bomb.

The citizens of Ninjago were horrified from what they had just saw on this occasional night.

Police cars raced in from all directions announcing every person to be dead. Except for the power hungry duo.

"Finally! I'm out of captivity!" Anne said as she stretched.

Zane put his hands into his pockets, "Don't get too comfortable. We killed everyone and according my censors we killed the Mafia's Boss' WIFE AND DAUGHTER."

"Which would be...?

"Mrs. DemRoe and Tsubaki."

Anne lit a cigarette. "Don't be such a loser Zane. My house is full of weapons and for thousands of years my family has pasted down Martial Artistry. If anyone from the Mafia comes at us, they know every move from MY family so I would be WAY ahead of them.

"True that," Zane smirked. "Plus I would be able to freeze the blood out of those fools. After we do that no one would be able to stop us!"

"So then this WHOLE ENTIRE CITY WOULD BE OURS FOR THE TAKING!" Both of them laughed.

"GET THEM!"

Ropes from the rooftops came out of thin air which made Anne and Zane run as fast as they could.

Bullets and grenades kept on falling from the skies as well. that's when Anne realized who caught them.

"ZANE! THE POLICE AND THE MAFIA SET ASIDE THEIR DIFFERENCES TO COME AND GET US!" Anne yelled to her partner.

Zane rolled his eyes, "I HAVE ENOUGH COMMON SENSE TO KNOW THAT!"

The teo tried to escape the alley they were in but it was too late. Police cars surrounded them and so did the workers at Ninjago's Mental Institution.

"Both of you are power hungry, two-timing traitors, and more!" Sargent Ruth said in a disappointed tone. "BOTH OF YOU ARE SPENDING THE YEAR IN THE INSTITUTE! FOR MASS MURDERING TO INFINITY! NOT ONLY DID YOU KILL NINJAGO'S NINJA, AMAZING AGENT, AND MOB WIFE AND DAUGHTER. YOU TWO WERE ON THE SIDE OF GOOD."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Zane screamed. "Those idiots treated me like dirt! As if I was nothing to them. I am a Nindroid yet they still treat me like trash. Not caring what I think and all of that. They deserved to die and you know it!"

Amelia looked at the cops with anger, "I didn't deserve to leave my family's monastery to work as some random made. I had to defeat that fool named Garmadon. What if he STILL had the venom in him? Huh? WHAT WOULD YOU DO?!"

Ruth threw both Zane and Anne into the cop car and thought about what she said.

"What if she's right?" Ruth wondered. 'But it's been a year and regardless he's dead."

* * *

**In Ninjago's Mental Institution...**

"Zane. Do me a favor and STOP TRYING TO SAW THROUGH THE PADDED FLOORS?!"

Anne was annoyed with Zane's constant sawing while she was trying to get some sleep.

"Zane shot a glare at her, "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS!"

Anne rolls off her bed and lans on her feet. Instead of showing a positive attitude she punched Zane in his robotic stomach and tossed him like a ragdoll to the padded walls.

"You better shut up so I can get some sleep. If it didn't work the first time it won't work this time EITHER." Anne told her broken inmate.

"FINE! But...I JUST CAN'T STAY IN HERE FOR A YEAR!" Zane cried.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"NO! DON'T HIT ME! I WASN'T ABLE TO GET MARRIED YET!"

* * *

**That's it. That's the end. An author version will be made so HOLD ON TO YOUR COMPUTERS!**

**BTW! I uploaded Season 3 Episode 1 of NINJAGO BLOOPERS! YEAH! More randomness from me is in your daily diet! take a note of that.**

**Did you enjoy the story?**

**When you found out Sensei Wu, Matilda, and Zane were all the murderers were you shocked?**

**When you found out that Cole, Amelia, and Anne were the apprentices were you shocked?**

**Want more from me? (PSH! NO! NAH! YES YOU DO! :D)**

**Have an EPIC DAY/NIGHT!**

**theComingofEpic**


End file.
